Pen Pals
by Sasia93
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Danny Phantom willingly becomes pen pals with a ten year old girl. However, when problems arise, it turns out to be more than he bargained for! [Human OC, No pairings.]
1. Chapter 1

The girl rested on the roof of her apartment. She looked to be about ten. She sat on the edge, dangling her feet off the side toward the sidewalk three stories below. Suddenly, she tensed, straining her eyes toward the horizon. In the distance, a black blur sped around a green glob, forming a deadly dance in the air. Flashes of green light appeared at almost constant intervals, signaling attacks. The girl's feet stopped swinging as she gazed intently on the battle, her heart quickening in excitement. These battles were common, but this was the best view she'd ever had.

In the distance, the black blur stopped, releasing a bluish-white vortex from the device in its hand. As the green glob was sucked into the silver device, the girl took in the black being's features.

With his form solidified, it was obvious that the black blur was a lanky teenage boy, though he didn't look human. He wore a black HAZMAT suit, with white accents on the belt, boots, collar, and gloves. The only skin exposed was his face, which was much paler than a normal human skin tone. To further the inhuman skin tone, his hair was stark white, contrasting the dominant black of his suit. His eyes were green, but they glowed, as did the rest of his body. Indeed, his aura shone in the evening light.

As the boy capped the device, a green beam of light lanced from the ground, nearly hitting the floating boy. He twisted in to the side, narrowly avoiding a second shot, then sped away, transforming into a blur again to all that observed.

The girl sighed, and glanced up at the setting sun. She waited in silence for several minutes, and then smiled as the sun slid below the horizon, giving way to the stars. She lay back, cushioning her head with her hands, and traced the stars. Eventually, her father called for her from her window, so she rose and descended the stairs back to the kitchen.

There, her father read her the riot act.

"You didn't even finish your homework! What were you doing, staying up in the cold al night? Ashley, your grades are slipping. You need to be doing homework, not watching sunsets!"

Ashley hung her head, and responded, "Sorry, Dad. I didn't pay attention to the time. I can do my homework tomorrow! Besides, I got to see Invis-o-Bill fight! It was so cool…"

Her father's face set into a scowl, and he growled, "Bed. Now."

Ashley's face fell, and she slumped back to her room. She buried her face in her pillow, and let her tears loose.

Later that night, after her parents had gone to bed, Ashley snuck out of her room, pencil and paper in hand. She silently scurried up the stairs to the roof, and once again sat on the edge of the apartment building. She took out a sheet of paper and began to write:

_Dear Invis-o-Bill,_

_I know everyone always says you're evil, but I don't believe that. I saw your fight today, and I don't think you would have fought the ghost and ran away from the Fentons if you weren't good. I don't know if you'll get this, but I hope you do. Please write a letter back to me. I'd love to be pen pals with you._

_Your friend,_

_Ashley_

Satisfied, Ashley pinned the paper under a stone, and set the pencil next to it. She crept back to bed, eyes dry.

A few hours later, a black-and-white figure lighted down on Ashley's roof. He'd been patrolling for several hours, and decided to stop for a respite. As he stepped to the edge over-looking his town, he felt a crunch under his boot. He glanced down quizzically, and bent to pick up the object he'd stepped on. He came up with a piece of paper, and he held a charged ecto-blast in his hand for light. He read the contents of the paper, then smiled and picked up the pencil to start writing a response. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great response! I didn't get ONE flame out of that bundle!**

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter…I didn't realize how small it was…heh. Well, here's a longer chapter to make up for it!**

The next morning, Ashley woke to her mother shaking her gently by the shoulders. She blearily opened her eyes, and struggled into a sitting position.

"Good morning, Ashley! Dad told me you two had a fight while I was at work. Want to talk about it?" she asked, letting Ashley adjust to consciousness.

Ashley sighed ad replied, "I just had a bad day yesterday. Nothing to worry about."

Her mother frowned, sensing the lie in her words, but nodded and left Ashley to get dressed. Ashley rolled out of bed, stumbling to the door of her closet as she yawned widely. She opened the door to her closet and rummaged through the clothes. Finally, she emerged with a red long-sleeve T-shirt and blue jeans. She changed into them and walked down the hallway to the kitchen, where her mother was making eggs. Ashley grinned her thanks as a plate was set in front of her, and dug in.

Thirty minutes later, Ashley rushed out the door, pink backpack in place. "Bye Mom!" she called over her shoulder as she ran down the sidewalk to the bus stop on the corner. There, she waited in silence while other kids arrived, greeting friends and chattering softly. Ashley sighed, and resigned herself to another lonely day at school.

When the bus pulled up, the other children rushed on and claimed seats next to friends. Ashley trudged to the second seat behind the driver, which was empty as always. She plopped down onto the leathery seat and pulled out the homework she hadn't done.

Ashley had just finished filling in the last answer to the last question when the bus pulled into the school parking lot. Ashley hurriedly packed away her homework and joined the crush of students thronging off the bus.

As Ashley entered Mr. Recnal's classroom, a random boy shouted, "Hey, look guys! The GEEK'S here!"

The class erupted into laughter and Ashley hung her head, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. Mr. Recnal called the class to order, sympathy obvious in his expression.

Ashley hurried to her desk and bowed her head, almost to the desk. The children's taunts rang in her ears, and she bit her lower lip to stop its quivering.

In this time, Mr. Recnal had gotten the class under control, and he started the class. "Would everyone please pass in their homework?" The class rustled through their backpacks, teasing forgotten. None realized how they hurt Ashley, just that they were accepted into their classmates' cliques.

Lunch found Ashley sitting at a table, alone. She ate her lunch in silence and her food tasted of tears. No one came to join her. No one even glanced at her, save Mr. Recnal, who shot her a short look of sympathy on his way to the teachers' lounge.

Later that afternoon, Ashley unlocked the door to her apartment and entered her home. She shrugged her backpack to the floor just inside the door and trudged to her room. She rummaged through her desk for a pencil to do her homework with, but couldn't find her favorite one!

Suddenly, she remembered where she left it, and her hopes flared. She sped out the door, up the stairs, and onto the roof. She slowed, and crossed to the paper laying exactly as she left it the night before with the pencil next to it. She approached it, filled with apprehension.

Hands shaking, she picked up the piece of paper and examined it. She sighed as she saw only the note she had left, but squinted when she noticed a sort of "shadow" behind the words. She turned it over and her face filled with glee. _He had responded!_ Ashley ran back to her room and read the note:

_Dear Ashley,_

_Thanks so much for the letter! You have no idea how much it meant to me, and I'm very happy to know that I have a fan._

_Also, the media got my name wrong. It's not "Invis-o-Bill," it's Phantom._

_I'd be glad to be pen pals with you! Just leave a pencil and paper, and I'll drop by during patrol._

_Your friend,_

_Phantom_

Ashley grinned, and felt joyful tears prick her eyelids. She finally had a real friend!

That night, Ashley lay in bed trembling with excitement. She waited, hushed, for her parents to start snoring in the adjacent room.

Finally, the moment came.

Ashley snuck up to the roof, a fresh paper and pencil in hand. She took her place on the ledge and tapped the pencil to her chin in thought. After a few moments, she organized her thoughts and pencil scraped across paper.

Several minutes later, Ashley signed her name and pulled the pencil away with a flourish. Reverently, she placed the paper under the same rock and snuck to bed.

As she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her, the words on the paper repeated themselves in her mind:

_Dear Phantom,_

_Sorry I called you Invis-o-Bill. Now that I think about it, it's obvious that it isn't you real name. Oops._

_I'm really happy to finally have a real friend. All the kids at school think I'm a geek or a nerd, and they only say hi if they want help with their homework. I'm so glad to have a real friend._

_Your friend,_

_Ashley_

Finally, sleep overtook her, and she drifted away to dream land.

Elsewhere, Danny Phantom flew through the night, trying to quell the uneasiness in his mind. If this girl, Ashley, was just a ploy by ghost hunters to catch him, he was endangering himself by going back.

On the other hand, if Ashley really was a lonely girl who just wanted to be pen pals with him, he didn't want to hurt her feelings by not going.

Danny sighed and flew on. He rounded a large building and came into sight of Ashley's apartment. Nervously, he stepped out of the sky and glanced around for danger. Seeing nothing suspicious, he cautiously strode to the rock where he'd found the last note. Gulping, he picked up the paper and read it.

He breathed out a whoosh of air, relieved to find no gloating 'We've got you, Ghost Boy!' or something similar. He reread the note; eyebrows puckered into a confused frown, and picked up the pencil to write his response.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I know what it's like to be considered a geek (although I wasn't smart enough to be a nerd), and I know that what others say of you doesn't matter. If YOU know that you're nice, or that you aren't whatever they say you are, that's all you need to think about! Trust me; don't let them get under your skin. I'm honored to be considered a true friend, and I promise I won't abuse the chance. If you ever need someone to talk to, let me now and I'll be glad to help if I can._

_Your friend,_

Phantom 

He finished a few minutes later and reread it to make sure it didn't reveal that he was still human...well, half-human. Satisfied, he pinned the paper under the rock for Ashley to find. He lifted off and sped back to FentonWorks. There, he turned invisible and flew through a second-story window into the room of Danny Fenton.

That is, he flew into his room.

As he hovered above the bed, a bluish-white ring of light encircled his waist. It split into two identical rings, and they spread in opposite directions, scanning him into his human form.

When the rings dissipated over his head and under his feet, a very human Danny Fenton was left to fall the two feet to his bed. He let out a cleansing breath to release the stress that had built up from his uncertainty.

**And…that should be good. There, see? NO CLIFFHANGERS! Grr…I hate those things…**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Ghostanimal, Fang, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, Icepaw, and Lucky Phantom. You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then! I forgot to do this, so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Honestly, what would they expect to get if they sued me? Five bucks and a piece of gum?**

……**.I definitely need to get that quote (which also does not belong to me) out of my head…**

**Also, this story is founded from a plot-bunny that emerged while reading a fanfiction by someone else, but I don't remember what it was called. Any help with remembering would be appreciated, if you've read it!**

**Here we go!**

The next morning was a Saturday. Danny woke at about 11:00 and called his best friends Sam and Tucker, agreeing to meet at the mall an hour later.

Danny struggled into his usual T-shirt and jeans, then rushed out the front door before his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, could 'show' him their inventions.

Once Danny escaped to the outside world, he started walking to Amity Park's mall. He reasoned he had almost an hour, so there was no need to fly.

45 minutes found Danny sitting at a table in the food court sipping a cola and snacking on fries while he waited for his friends to show. He checked his watch: 11:50. A glance at the door revealed Sam and Tucker stepping through the doorway. His face cracked into a wide grin and he waved his arms over his head, signaling them to come over. Sam gave him a thumbs-up and got into line for a tofu sandwich. Tucker told Sam his order and joined Danny.

"So, Dude, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"I wanted to tell you guys something," Danny replied. "Wait 'till Sam gets here, though. I don't want to have to tell the same story twice."

Tucker nodded and stole a few fries from Danny. Danny raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

A few minutes later, Sam plopped down at the table carrying a tofu sandwich and chili-cheese fries with bacon. She shoved the fries unceremoniously to Tucker and took a bite of her sandwich.

Tucker stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth and stared expectantly at Danny. "So, what's up?"

Danny grinned and said, "I have a new fan!"

"So what movie do you want to watch first?" Sam asked. The three were at Sam's mansion for an all-night movie-fest. Rather, they were in Sam's basement for an all-night movie-fest.

"How about Dead Teacher VIII?" Tucker asked. "You have it, right?"

"Of course I have it!" Sam replied indignantly.

Tucker chuckled. "Just checking. It's still got five months before it's released in movie theaters, so I wasn't sure how early you could get it."

Danny shook his head from the sofa and called over his shoulder, "Are you coming or not?"

Tucker vaulted into the seat next to Danny while Sam inserted the disk into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and slid onto Danny's other side, snatching a bag of popcorn on the way.

"So when do you have to go to Ashley's place?' Sam asked Danny.

"Last night, I went at about 10:00, but it doesn't really matter. I just have to go by morning."

"So what'd she write last time?" Tucker asked.

"I don't have it, but I'll tell you what I remember. Let's see…" Danny leaned back as he searched his memory for the note.

"…"

"…"

"I got nothing," he said.

Sam rolled her eyes and handed him a camera. "Here. Take a picture of the note so we can see it."

Danny grinned and accepted it. They were silent for the rest of the movie. As the credits rolled down the screen, Tucker glanced at the clock and winced. "Umm…Dude? I think you've gotta go..."

Danny followed Tucker's gaze to see that it was 9:47. He sighed and stood, transforming into his alter ego. "See you guys later, and I won't forget to take a picture!"

With that, he jumped up, fazing through the basement ceiling and through the house into the night sky.

Several minutes and two minor ghosts later, Danny landed an Ashley's roof and picked up the paper. He snapped a quick picture of the note and read what she had to say:

_Dear Phantom,_

_Thanks for the advice! I used it today at school and it worked really well. The bullies didn't make fun of me as much, and I had a really good day!_

_I'm glad for the offer of someone to talk to, and I'd be glad to listen to you if you need it, too. It feels good knowing that if something's bothering me, I have someone to talk it out with._

_If you need to talk in person, my apartment number is #15 on the second story. I'm the only kid, so it shouldn't be hard to find me._

_I'm glad to have someone I can trust._

_Your friend, _

_Ashley_

A smile graced Danny's face, and he started writing his reply. When he finished, he followed his previous ritual and sped back to Sam's, camera in hand.

He showed the picture to his friends, and Sam declared the girl to be a positive influence on Danny. Tucker, being Tucker, asked why they weren't using a PDA or something similar instead of paper. Sam and Danny just stared at him blankly until he flinched.

They watched several more movies until Tucker fell asleep. Then, Sam rolled out sleeping bags while Danny overshadowed Tucker long enough to get him to bed.

**And that should do it! Thanks to everyone for the great reviews; you're an inspiration to keep writing! …er, typing! Whatever.**

**Thanks to: **

**PPGBelle4, Ice's Shadow, Dark Draconian, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, calamite, DP fan, and ghostanimal. Oh, and Fang, but I don't think she actually _posted_ her review, just e-mailed it. You guys rock!**

**Sasia**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! Okay, the bonding in this chapter is NOT to be mistaken for romantic fluff. Danny and Ashley don't have crushes on each other…it's more like sibling bonding than anything else.**

The next morning, Ashley stumbled through the hall to breakfast. She plopped into her chair next to her family and struggled to keep her eyes open. Her father sat on her right, watching her over the rim of his coffee. He knew something was different…even though she was exhausted, there was a bright shine in her eyes that hadn't been there before. He took a pondering sip of coffee and turned to his wife, who was coking omelets.

Ashley's mother glanced at her pensive husband and frowned. She served the meal and seated herself in the final chair of the circular table, completing a triangle.

Ashley looked up to see both of her parents staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Her parents blinked and shook their heads. Her father spoke, "It's nothing. You just seem…different."

Ashley smiled and replied, "I made a new friend; maybe that's why."

Her mom's eyebrows kicked up, and she questioned her daughter, "Really? What's her name?"

Ashley giggled and said, "He. My friend's a he."

Her mother flushed, but her father's face turned red with rage. _"He!_ Ashley, you are not to have a boyfriend!"

Ashley gaped at him and sputtered, "What? _Boyfriend? _He is _not_ my boyfriend. I've never even actually talked to him! We're pen pals."

Her mother stepped in. "Oh, is your school doing pen pals between classes? How interesting, that's how I met your father in college…" As she started reminiscing about the 'Golden Years,' Ashley made a face in disgust and slipped out to the roof. She found Phantom's last note and read it.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I'm glad you trust me enough to offer that, but I'm not sure if I can take you up on it. _

_Tonight, would you like to go flying with me? Flying relaxes me. If you want to go, let me know and I'll pick you up. If not, just say so._

_I hope you'll join me._

_Your friend,_

_Phantom_

Ashley gasped; Phantom actually wanted _her_ to go with him? She'd never heard of _anyone_ getting to fly with Phantom, unless he was rescuing them.

She grabbed the pencil and scribbled across the paper hurriedly.

_Dear Phantom,_

_YES! I'd love to go flying with you! In case you forgot, I'm in apartment #15 on the second floor. I have a window in my bedroom—I'll leave it open. Just make sure you come after 9:00._

_Your friend,_

_Ashley_

Giggling, Ashley left the paper for him to find and went back to her room.

The rest of the day passed too slowly, and Ashley found herself gazing longingly at the sky. Several times, her mother had to snap her back to reality, especially when they were shopping.

Finally, they returned home, and Ashley rushed to bed, claiming to be exhausted. That earned her a few raised eyebrows, but she ignored them.

In her room, Ashley passed the time by reading. The books didn't catch her interest like they usually did, but they at least kept her busy.

Finally, Ashley looked up at the clock. 10:00. She sighed; maybe he wasn't going to come…

Suddenly, a paper fell on her lap. Quizzically, she picked it up and read it.

_Ashley?_

She grinned, recognizing the handwriting, and wrote:

_Phantom?_

The paper disappeared and Phantom popped into her vision, floating above her. "Are you ready?" he asked, extending a hand to her.

She grinned wider. "Definitely." She took his hand and he swung her to his stomach, hugging her to him.

He kicked off the ground, turned them both intangible, and rose through the ceiling. They paused a moment above the roof, then Phantom cruised away. He readjusted his grip on her so his arm was around her waist and she was pulled to his side. **(A/N Sam's position)** She wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed, awestruck, at the bright lights of the city below.

"It's amazing," she breathed. Phantom smiled and nodded, a contented smile on his lips.

Ashley looked at Phantom and noticed the devilish glitter in his eye. "Phantom? What're you—AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Phantom dropped into a steep dive, effectively silencing Ashley. He leveled off a few feet above the buildings and shot through a loop-de-loop. Ashley's silent screams morphed into a giddy laugh as her heart pounded.

Phantom slowed to a gentle glide and soared over the city. Flushed with excitement, Ashley uttered the age-old phrase, "Let's do it again!"

Phantom chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. Let's just relax for a while." Seeing Ashley's fallen face, he amended, "We'll do it again later, okay? I promise."

Ashley brightened and nodded emphatically. Phantom drifted across the town, letting Ashley catch her breath. When her heart rate was back to normal, she truly understood why Phantom liked to fly. "It's so…peaceful…up here," she sighed. "I wish I—" She was cut short when Phantom slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Don't say 'wish.' There's an evil ghost who grants wishes, but she twists them, making them curses. I don't know if she's in our world or the Ghost Zone, so don't say wish."

Ashley nodded, eyes wide. Phantom uncovered her mouth and relaxed again. "So…want to take a break on a building? I know one that's got a great view of the city…"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah."

Phantom banked to the right and angled to the tallest building in sight: the elementary school. He stepped onto the flat roof of the three-story building and set Ashley down. Ashley stepped to the edge of the roof and sat with her feet dangling like she had the night she watched Phantom fight.

Phantom sat next to her and hugged his knees to his chest. He mirrored her stare, and for a long moment, they just sat next to each other, content.

"This is my school." Phantom glanced at Ashley, but her eyes remained downcast. "The kids here always make fun of me."

Phantom gulped but nodded for her to go on.

"They call me geek or nerd…everyday. It hurts, but none of them care."

Phantom winced and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and sobbed.

They made a perfect picture of siblings comforting one another.

After Ashley stopped crying, Phantom said, "No matter what, I'll always be your friend. You can always come to me."

Ashley nodded and rubbed her eyes dry with her sleeve. Phantom scooped her up and lifted off, letting the breeze dry Ashley's face. He rolled into a gentle turn and angled back to Ashley's home.

By the time they got back, Ashley had already fallen asleep. Phantom smiled softly and brushed the hair away from her face as he set her into her bed. He pulled up the covers and floated away.

Before he'd gone ten feet, he stopped suddenly and flew back in. Grabbing a paper and pencil, he wrote:

_Again tomorrow night?_

Satisfied, he tucked the paper into her hand and flew back to his home where he promptly fell asleep.

**Wow…I typed ALL of this morning…apparently I can type faster than I thought…**

**I'm amazed by the response I'm getting. I haven't gotten a single flame, but I've gotten plenty of compliments! That's gotta be really bad for my ego…pretty soon my head won't be able to fit through the door! XDD j/k**

**Thanks to: Sanctuary Angellete, LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, ghostanimal, DEMONICFang, calamite, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, A Saphire Rose, PPGBelle4, and DP fan!**

**Also, in your reviews, please give me a physical description of Ashley. I'm curious as to what everyone will think up for her looks, since I didn't give you one. I wanna see hairstyle, clothes, posture, anything you can throw at me.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Sasia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops…sorry I took so long. I had this typed out by Friday, but I forgot to post it…heh. Please don't murder me? Also…next week (16th to the 23rd), I probably won't be able to update at all…SORRY! It cannot be helped. #sigh# If possible, I'll type up some and have my friend update it for me, but it's not very likely.**

**I feel bad for saying it after holding the chapter back (it was an accident!), but can I please get at LEAST 9 reviews before the next update? PLEASE? I just BARELY made 9 for this chapter….**

**Anyway……**

**Wow, you guys thought of some interesting descriptions! I saw a lot of brown hair and blue jeans. Honestly, my picture of her was a bit blurry, but I had this:**

**Brown hair that falls just above the shoulder and curls in gently. Big green eyes. A light green T-shirt with white swirls in it. Blue jeans with red and green accents. White shoes with red and blue accents. Fairly straight-backed, unless she's being made fun of or just in deep thought.**

**In other news, this chapter is where it all comes apart. Poor, poor Ashley.**

**I'm also butting heads with a writer's block, but that's a couple of chapters in the future. I'm just warning you now that pretty soon, updates are gonna be a _lot_ slower while I do hand-to-hand battle with the evil writer's block of DOOOOM!**

**XDD **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sasia**

The next morning, Ashley woke groggily to her mother's insistent shaking. Seeing she was awake, her mom left the room with an over-the-shoulder "Get ready for school!"

With a mighty yawn, Ashley rolled out of bed, her feet hitting the floor with a dull _thunk!_ She realized she was gripping something in her hand and looked at it, puzzled. With a start, she remembered flying with Phantom the night before and gasped as she realized the paper in her hand had to be from him! Eagerly, she unfolded the note and read the message.

With a huge grin on her face, she bustled through the 'getting ready' process and hurried up the stairs to the roof. She pinned the paper with a _Definitely! _scrawled on the back and rushed back to the dining room of her apartment.

Her father raised an eyebrow at her antics but didn't say a word. Ashley had been much more cheerful lately, and he didn't want to ruin it.

Her mother, though, had no such qualms. "You're cheery today!" she said in the way that only mothers can.

Ashley nodded happily. "Yep! I've been having a great week!" she exclaimed. Glancing at the clock, she choked on her eggs and jumped out of her seat. "I'm gonna be late! Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Gotta go!"

As Ashley rushed out the door, her parents stared at her back, at a loss for words.

At the bus stop, Ashley hummed happily while she waited for the bus to admit students. The students stared at her unusual behavior as she plopped down in a seat and stared out the window, remembering her flight the night before and imagining the flight for that night.

In Mr. Recnal's class, the bullies greeted her with a _"Hi, Geek!"_ but she ignored them, imagining Phantom's comforting arm around her shoulders.

However, late in the day, when Mr. Recnal told them to write a short story about their best friend while he went to the office, not even Phantom could have calmed her down from the sentence that was uttered the moment Mr. Recnal closed the door.

"I guess Geek's out of luck, huh? She doesn't have any friends!" The boy and his friends dissolved into fits of laughter.

Their mirth dwindled away into fear from the fury on Ashley's face. She stormed to the boy who had spoken, got right up in his face, and shouted, "I do TOO have a friend! He's really NICE, and doesn't MAKE FUN of me like YOU!"

The class gaped at her, but one brave (or dumb) girl who wanted to be seen as 'cool' shot back, "Oh yeah? Who'd be friends with _you?"_

Ashley lifted her chin and said, "Danny Phantom."

The entire class burst into laughter, and one kid said, "Yeah, right! Phantom's way too cool to hang out with a geek like you! We actually thought you were being serious!"

Ashley glared weakly at them and said, "He _is_ my friend! Why don't you believe me?"

The class only laughed harder, and Ashley ran out the door in tears, brushing past a startled Mr. Recnal. He stared after her and turned to fix the class with a glare that could melt a glacier, silencing the. Immediately, the class started to feel sorry for Ashley, as they'd never made her cry before. Mr. Recnal called the office and told them that Ashley was running around.

He was already too late.

Ashley wandered through the streets of Amity, sniffling heavily. As the sun started to turn the deep maroon of sunset, she found herself in front of her apartment. Apprehensively, she entered the lobby and crossed to the stairs. With a sense of foreboding, she strode up the stairs to her apartment.

Gulping, she pushed the door open and saw her parents sitting on the couch. Her mother was talking animatedly on the phone but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ashley in the doorframe. She said into the phone, "Never mind, Officer. She just walked through the door. I'm sorry to cause trouble. Yes, thank you."

With that, she hung up and looked expectantly at Ashley, her husband following suit.

Ashley hung her head and awaited the sobbing hugs.

"What happened?" her father asked with a voice as cold as ice.

Ashley jerked her head up in surprise, her jaw hanging slightly. Her parents were supposed to be _happy _to see her, not _angry!_

"Your father asked what happened, Ashley," her mother admonished. "Answer him."

"I—I…I'm not sure…I j—just…" Ashley stuttered.

"You ran out of school. You scared your mother. What _happened!"_ her father's voice rose in anger, and Ashley took a step back in fright. In the silence, the clock chimed 8:00 and the only light in the room came from the light.

They stayed in those positions for a long while until her father lifted his chain and said, "Get out."

Ashley blinked. "W—What?"

"Get out. Go sleep on that roof of yours—you apparently care about it more than us. Now get out!"

Ashley stared, stunned, while her mom mirrored her shocked expression. With tear-stained eyes, Ashley fled the room. Her mother's cries called for her to come back, while her father's words bit at her heels.

She scribbled another note to Phantom, and then ran through the building and out the door.

Behind her, her mother raced out and chased after her, calling her name. Ashley ignored her and ran to her school, speeding past Mr. Recnal, who was about to lock the door, and to the stairwell leading to the roof. Shouts from Mr. Recnal and her mom followed, but she slammed the door behind her, locking herself on the roof.

When Mr. Recnal realized the door was locked, he ran back outside so he could see the roof. Ashley stood on the edge, a light breeze playing with her hair. Mr. Recnal's heart jumped into his throat—she was going to jump!

Several miles away, a lone figure floated o Ashley's roof. It was already dark, and even though it wasn't 9:00, Phantom came to see if Ashley was ready to fly yet…if she chose to fly at all.

He picked up the note and grinned when he saw what was written.

His grin turned into a frown when he saw the other note. He picked it up and read it, eyes widening in fearful shock. He leaped from the roof and shot to the school, letting the note flutter to the rooftop.

_Phantom,_

_I can't take it. My body will be at the bottom of the school. See you in the afterlife._

_-Ashley_

Phantom flew as fast as he could, the wind blowing his hair into his eyes. Even at his top speed, it would take several minutes to reach the school. He only hoped he wouldn't be too late…

**Kill me now. I used a cliffhanger…#faints#**

……**riiiiight.**

**Thanks to:**

**DP fan, DEMONICFang, Sanctuary Angellete, Danny-Phantoms-Future-Wife, LovelyxBunchaxCoconuts, PotterPhan21, ghostanimal, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, and PPGBelle4. You guys are awesome!**

**See you next time!**

**Sasia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took a while, but…yeah. Hey, at least I warned you! This is one of my favorite chapters…mwahahahaha…**

…**and sorry about the cliffy…heh. Not intentional…on either chapter. #gulp# Please don't kill me?**

**Oh! BTW, can anyone figure out WHY I named Mr. Recnal that? There's a reason, and it's not a personal one…I probably should have put this a lot earlier…XDD**

**Sasia**

At the school, a small crowd had gathered, and Ashley's mother was begging her daughter to come down. Her father had arrived, too, and the anger in his eyes had melted to fear. He no longer wanted his daughter to leave; he just wanted her safe in his arms again. In desperation, he called, "Ashley, come down. Your mother is scared."

That did it. In Ashley's mind, she thought, outraged, _How is it that even though I'm about to jump off a building, he talks about MOM?!_

Ashley's eyes hardened, and the breeze picked up behind her, urging her forward. Her mind blank, she stepped away from the building.

Three blocks away, Phantom saw a figure hurtling to the ground. Eyes wide, he pushed forward and a strangled cry rose from his throat. _"ASHLEY!"_ he screamed, and her eyes opened to stare blankly at him.

Time seemed to slow as he neared her, stretching his arms to catch her. She was ten feet from the ground, and he was just so far away. If he missed, she didn't have a chance.

Eight feet. He pushed himself—he would catch her!

Five feet. Almost there…YES! Phantom grabbed her and slowed as best he could, having caught her at 150 mph.

Below, her father gasped. To him, Ashley had disappeared! He heard struggling to his right and turned to see Danny Phantom twenty feet in the air, holding his flailing daughter.

Red filled his vision.

Phantom had pulled up immediately after catching Ashley to kill some speed, and he stopped at about twenty feet. Ashley had seemed to snap back to reality, and she pushed against Phantom, trying to escape from life.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, and Phantom flinched but held on. Ashley freed her arms and beat weakly on Phantom's arms and shoulders as hers heaved in sobs. "Please…let me go…I want to die…" she whimpered. She stopped hitting Phantom and instead clung to his neck, burying her face in his chest as she wept.

Phantom hugged her close to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He rested his chin on her head and whispered, "I thought I was going to lose a friend. You scared me."

Ashley hugged him harder and choked out, "I'm sorry."

Phantom smiled softly and held her until her breathing was back under control. She raised her head, smiled sheepishly, and said, "My feet are falling asleep."

Phantom gave her a watery chuckle and started to descend. Ashley clutched him harder and shook her head. Phantom frowned but stopped, instead 'sitting' in the air. Ashley sat on his legs with her back to his chest and let her feet dangle past his boots. Phantom wrapped his arms around her and they sat, watching the city fall asleep, unaware that a girl had almost died.

Finally, Phantom spoke. "So…what happened?"

Ashley sighed. "I told my class that you were my friend. They laughed. I ran away, and when I got home, my parents told me to get out."

Phantom's eyes hardened, and he glanced over his shoulder to Ashley's family. He saw her mother, who was collapsed on Mr. Recnal's shoulder, back heaving with sobs. He saw her father who stood, dry-eyed, watching Phantom and Ashley with a glare while he spook hurriedly into his cell phone.

Phantom's eyes roamed over the other people gathered. Mr. Recnal was staring at him with a mixture between fear and thanks. There were several of Ashley's classmates, and they watched in awe and shock.

Phantom turned his attention back to Ashley and said, "They were probably just scared, and they reacted badly. Your mom, at least, looks like she's sorry."

Ashley grimaced. "That's because my dad is the one who told me to leave," she grated.

Phantom flinched, but he was 'saved' from a response be a shout from below.

"Freeze, Ghost Boy!"

Phantom did freeze. His entire body tensed, and he looked down to see Maddie Fenton holding an ecto-gun.

A _charged_ ecto-gun.

Pointed at _him._

"What she said, spook!"

Phantom tilted his head a fraction of an inch to see Jack Fenton jump out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (RV), holding a huge version of Maddie's ecto-gun. Jack trained his ecto-gun on Phantom, causing an expression of extreme fear to cross his face.

On the ground Ashley's father snapped his cell phone closed with a satisfied _click._

Ashley peeked over Phantom's knee to see what was going on. When Maddie saw her, she gasped.

"Jack! Phantom's kidnapped a little girl! We can't shoot him…" she shouted to her partner. She then turned her attention back to Phantom. "Ghost Boy, I demand that you return that girl to her parents!"

Phantom turned to Ashley. "Are you ready to go back down?" he asked.

Ashley shook her head no, so Phantom shouted down to the ghost hunters, "Sorry, but not yet. I didn't kidnap her, though! She kinda…called me."

Maddie raised a skeptical eyebrow and raised her gun to firing position. "Is that your final answer, Ghost?"

Phantom flinched as a laser aim centered on the side of his head, and he looked down at Ashley. Ashley stared back with scared eyes and nodded. "I understand. You tried to help me, but they'll hurt you if you try to protect me more. I'll go back."

Phantom glanced back at Maddie whose finger was slowly tightening on the trigger. He sighed and allowed himself to drift to the ground. He unfolded his legs and gently set Ashley on the ground. He stepped back, letting Ashley's mom sob over her. Her father strode between Ashley and Phantom and glared until Phantom took another step back.

Suddenly, a green blast knocked Phantom to the ground. He groaned and rolled into a sitting position.

"HA! I've got you now, Ghost Kid!" Jack cried triumphantly. He and Maddie rushed forward to prevent Phantom from escaping. They surrounded him and leveled ectoguns on him, ready to fire. Phantom could only sit, clutching the wound in his side, and squeeze his eyes shut, waiting for the blast that could kill him.

As the ghost hunters paused, savoring the moment, Ashley broke free from her mother's grip, dodged past her dad, and jumped in front of Phantom.

"_No!"_ she shouted, spreading her arms wide in an effort to protect Phantom.

Startled, Jack and Maddie lifted their guns from Phantom and stared at Ashley in disbelief.

"No? Why are you protecting him? He kidnapped you!" Maddie reasoned.

Ashley stared at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

Maddie's resolve was beginning to crumble. "He kidnapped you…right?"

Ashley blinked. "No, he's my only friend! He wouldn't hurt me."

At Ashley's words, Phantom's eyes glowed a bit brighter, and his mouth set into a determined line. He struggled to his feet and stood beside Ashley. She turned to him and glanced worriedly at the burn on his side. He noticed and said, "Don't worry. I've had worse."

Ashley nodded and turned back to the confused ghost hunters. "Leave him alone. When has he actually done something evil? Think about all the times he's helped you, even after you two tried to kill him…or whatever happens to ghosts."

Maddie and Jack seemed indecisive, but Ashley's father stormed forward. He grabbed Phantom's shoulder, spun him around to face him, and slammed his fist into Phantom's surprised face.

Phantom's feet lifted clear off the ground, and he slammed onto his back several feet away. He pushed himself up with his hand holding his jaw. Ashley screamed and tried to get past her father. "Phantom! Daddy, what did you do?!"

Her father ignored her except to extend his arm, blocking her way. "Stay away from my daughter, you beast." His voice was low, dangerous. It was a demand that could not be avoided.

Hurt shone through Phantom's eyes before he slumped and nodded. His eyes connected with Ashley's, taking in the sadness, hurt, and loneliness. He bowed his head and spun around, flying blindly in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Ashley shouted after him, but he didn't respond. Her father put a comforting arm around her, but she pushed him away and glared at him through tear-stained eyes.

"How could you do that? He's my only friend, and you just made him leave! _I hate you!"_ The tears in her eyes streamed down her face, and she ran in the direction Phantom had gone.

Everyone who had witnessed the outburst was in shock. Her father sank to his knees, and the ghost hunters stared in the direction Ashley had gone.

Ashley ran blindly, much as Phantom had done, until she couldn't run anymore. Then, she collapsed to the ground and sobbed.

Several minutes later, a sugary voice called to her.

"Oh, you poor, wretched little girl! Such a pity that a monster like you could be cursed upon the people of Amity Park."

Ashley blinked and looked for the source of the voice, but saw no one. "Who's there?"

"No one of importance. But who are you? You look like a sweet little darling, but I can see straight into your heart. You've such a curse that you ruin everyone's life!"

"That's not true!" Ashley wasn't sure why, but she knew she had to fight the voice.

"Oh? What about your family? Right now, your parents are fighting, and are probably going to get a divorce! It wouldn't be happening if you hadn't been so selfish and run off."

A sense of hopelessness settled into Ashley's mind, and her resolve dissolved in a matter of seconds.

The voice went on. "And your so-called friend is in pain because of you, and your own family thinks he's evil! You became friends to try to prove he was good, but you're so worthless that you got him into _more _trouble! You're just so useless to the world."

Ashley whimpered and whispered, "You're right." She buried her head in her arms as depression settled in. However, a green fog formed above her, and all of her depression was sucked into it, along with every other emotion she had. Her eyes glazed over, and she fell to the ground in an almost comatose state.

The owner of the voice stepped under a streetlight, and the fog entered her body, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skin. "Ah, that's better. I've never seen that happen before…must come from being around that Phantom kid. Ah, well…it feels so much better than what I usually get!" The ghost, a 'psychologist' who called herself Spectra, frowned. "Now, if only Phantom hadn't trapped poor Bertrand earlier today…"

Said Phantom chose that moment to arrive. "I thought I told you to go back to the Ghost Zone, Spectra!" he shouted. He caught sight of Ashley, and his eyes widened before narrowing into a glare. _"What did you do to her?!" _he screeched.

Spectra gulped and fled intangibly through the ground. Phantom growled but turned worried eyes upon Ashley's prone form. He floated to her side and shook her gently, muttering her name. When he didn't get a response, he checked her neck for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped his chest when he found a steady heartbeat, and he scooped her up into his arms.

He lifted off and flew into the night sky.

**And there you have it! I gave you a really long chapter this time (about five pages on MS Word), so be happy. XD**

**Thanks to:**

**Cordria (Thanks for joining the party! #wink#), PPGBelle4, The Blood Countess Erzsebet (YAY! NEW PEOPLE!!!), Sanctuary Angelette, Icepaw, ghostanimal, ezgi (MORE NEW PEOPLE!!!), OMG (#sigh# I'm blessed to have this many new people…), PotterPhan21, DP Fan, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, and calamite.**

**Do you realize that that's the most I've EVER gotten on a single chapter? YES!!! I'm all smiley inside…**

**ALSO!!! I need a list of emotions for a later chapter…HELP!!!**

**Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow…we'll see.**

**THANKS!**

**Sasia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Didja miss me? I think I actually got this one out on time…**

**I'm getting close to the point where I'm at in handwriting, so updates may slow down soon. Grr…**

**Congratulations to PotterPhan21 for being the only one to figure out why I named Mr. Recnal that. Extra points for creative phrasing! "…Like the Mirror of Erised…" You know, I'm a HP fan, and I didn't realize that. Heh…duh.**

**This chapter should be fairly tense. Have fun!**

Maddie Fenton was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. She was alone. Danny was at Sam's house for an all-weekend sleepover, and Jack had left a while ago to take Jazz to her psychology camp. She wasn't expecting him back until the end of the weekend, either. She was startled out of her seat when blaring sirens alerted her to an ectoplasmic presence. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the front door. She grabbed an ecto-weapon from a safe next to the door and kicked it open, leveling her sight on the ghost, only to let it fall in surprise.

A scared and forlorn Danny Phantom stood on the sidewalk cradling a little girl in his arms.

Maddie gawked at Phantom for a full minute before he stepped forward, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can you help her?" he asked.

Maddie put her gun down and approached him. He gulped but didn't shy away. "She was attacked by a ghost," he said.

Maddie looked at him, alarmed, and said, "Bring her in; I'll see what I can do."

Phantom nodded, relieved, and followed her in. Maddie led him to the living room where he set Ashley on the couch. Maddie knelt next to her and checked her vitals. Seeing that her heart rate was stable, she turned to Phantom. "I think you'd better tell me what happened."

Phantom ran a hand through his hair and began:

_After he flew away, Phantom slowed down to a gentle glide. He perched upon a building and stared at the city, solemn._

_Suddenly, his ghost sense went off in a puff of blue vapor and a dangerously sugary voice said, "Well, aren't you depressed! Anything I can help with?"_

_Phantom glared at his surroundings and replied, "Not likely. Nothing I'd want_ you_ to deal with, anyway." He paused for a moment then added, "I take it you finally figured out how ugly you are?"_

_The voice grew an edge to it and spoke three words: "Bertrand, sic 'em!"_

_A green panther leapt out from behind Phantom and tackled him with a snarl. Phantom shoved it off and floated above it, palms alight with green flames. He threw several blasts, but the panther evaded them all._

_Without warning, the panther transformed into a hawk, which raked its talons against Phantom's upraised arms. Phantom hissed air through clenched teeth and flip-kicked, driving the bird into the ground courtesy of his boot._

_The bird sprang up and transformed into a green ninja, who threw a blade-edged boomerang at Phantom. Phantom ducked, letting the boomerang sail over his head, and shouted, "You've gotten worse!"_

_The ninja simply cocked his head as the boomerang came around and sliced Phantom's arm._

"_OW!" Phantom sighed in disgust. "Of all the clichés to fall for…"_

_The ninja grinned and released a bola, which wrapped around Phantom's arms and chest. It glowed green, and Phantom suddenly plummeted to the ground._

_As Phantom struggled to his knees, Spectra descended to land in front of him. She tilted his chin so he was forced to look her in the eye and marveled in the determination in his eyes._

"_What, no put-downs today?"_

"_I won't need to if you no longer exist, now will I?" she commented casually as she prepared to strike him down._

_Phantom dove to the side just as her clawed hands raked the ground where he had been. He grunted and strained against the ropes, causing them to break. With a roguish grin, he readied an ecto-blast._

_At the last second, a green lion bounded from behind a building and tackled Phantom. The ecto-blast disintegrated as Phantom was pressed to a wall._

_Phantom kicked the lion off of him and said, "You know what? I'm not interested in you now. Come back in, oh, never, okay?"_

_Phantom unslung the thermos from his back and uncapped it. He aimed it at the lion and pressed a button on the side, releasing a blue-white vortex upon the lion. The vortex grabbed the lion and dragged the yowling cat into its depths._

_He turned to Spectra and shook the thermos tauntingly._

_Spectra gasped, "Bertrand!" before turning tail and fleeing through the ground._

_Phantom snorted and grumbled, "Honestly, how long does she expect to be able to run? I'll catch her anyways…" he lifted off and began a systematic search, Ashley's dilemma pushed to the back of his mind._

_Several minutes later, Phantom's ghost sense went off, and he grinned when he recognized Spectra's voice. He followed the sound until he found her. He morphed his grin into a determined scowl and stepped forward._

"_I thought I told you to go back to the Ghost Zone, Spectra!" he shouted. When he advanced, he noticed a young girl lying on the ground. Ashley! "_What did you do to her?!_" he screeched._

_Spectra ran, and he hurried to Ashley's side. After checking her over, he scooped her up and lifted off._

_At first, Phantom flew toward her apartment but remembered her father. He imagined her father's reaction to the situation._

_He turned toward FentonWorks._

Maddie stared at Phantom in disbelief, surprised by his actions. She spoke, "I suppose I can understand why you wouldn't want to go to her house, but why did you come here? For all you know, I might have shot you on sight, even if you were carrying Ashley."

Phantom shrugged and said, "I know that you shoot at me because it's your job, and you're great people, really. You just haven't gotten past the whole 'I'm a ghost!' thing. Besides, you're a ghost expert. If anyone knows how to help Ashley, it's you."

Maddie nodded and continued working on Ashley. Phantom hovered over her nervously as he awaited the verdict.

Finally, Maddie said, "Phantom, I realize you're worried, but you're distracting me! Please, just wait downstairs or…something."

Phantom nodded, and with a last, worried glance tat Ashley, he flew through the floor into the basement/lab.

Maddie sighed. "I don't know if I can trust him…I wish Jack was here…he could help me figure it out." In her mind, she imagined she was talking with Jack.

"_Do you think we can trust his story?"_

_Jack smiled and said, "Well, he seems to like Ashley, but he's a ghost, and all ghosts are evil! …Right? He's probably just got a ghostly obsession on Ashley."_

_In her mind, Maddie sighed and shook her head. "I don't know anymore. I just don't know."_

Interesting stats: At this point, the story (without ANs) is 8097 words long, and 22 pages long (with 'skip-a-line's in between paragraphs. 

**For the record, that's the longest piece of writing I've EVER written, and I'm still going!**

**Thanks to:**

**ghostanimal, StarPhantom, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, HiddenAuthor, PotterPhan21, DP fan, Icepaw, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, lil' munkies, and PPGBelle4. You guys are amazing!**

**Sasia**


	8. Chapter 8

** Eh, heh...don't kill me? Please? I didn't get a chance to update until now...#gulp# You're gonna kill me, aren't you? Fine. I guess you'll just have to figure out the ending on your own, now won't you? XDD**

In the basement/lab, Phantom sat on a counter and waited for Maddie to come down. He swung his feet like a little kid as he stared around the room, checking for new inventions.

When he saw none, he got bored fast. He finally formed balls of ectoplasm in his hands and juggled them. He got three balls going at once, but stopped when he heard footsteps falling on the stairs.

He looked up and waited for his mom to reach the bottom of the stairs. She stepped to the last step and glanced around, checking to see if Phantom had sabotaged any of her and Jack's inventions. Seeing nothing, she turned to Phantom.

Phantom stood, feeling uncannily like a relative at a doctor's office. "Well? Can you help her?" He frowned when his voice cracked in worry.

Maddie stepped closer, and this time, Phantom didn't flinch away. She studied his face. "You really care about her, don't you?"

Phantom nodded and bowed his head. "Yeah." His voice was soft, weak. With a start, Maddie realized that Phantom was showing her how weak he was. In all of their fights, Phantom had been almost arrogant, and full of bravado. Now, she knew he was close to tears.

Maddie placed a hand on his shoulder, and moist green eyes met her soft purple ones. She gave him a confident smile and stated, "I'll take care of her. I'm a ghost expert; I can handle her! She'll be fixed up in no time."

Phantom broke into a watery grin and threw his arms around her in an unexpected hug. Maddie's eyes widened, but then she hesitantly embraced Phantom and patted his back soothingly. _She was hugging a ghost!_

Phantom's shoulders shook from frightened sobs, and Maddie's motherly heart went out to him. For the first time, she realized how young the ghost was. In all their fights, Phantom had struck her as an adult, yet here he was, sobbing on her shoulder like Danny did when he was younger.

After a few minutes, Phantom pulled back, red-faced and sniffling. Maddie smiled gently at him and said, "You should get some rest. I'll watch over Ashley."

Phantom nodded and passed through the ceiling, pausing to give Ashley's prone form a worried hug.

Maddie took the stairs and checked over Ashley again. Her vital signs were normal, so she took a seat on the sofa by Ashley's head and contemplated all that had happened.

The next morning found Maddie asleep by Ashley's head. Phantom phased through the ceiling, refreshed from a good night sleep at Sam's. Once he had explained the situation to her, she was more than happy to help. He took in the scene belowhim, studying the contented smile on his mother's face. He descended to the ground and stepped to Maddie's side. Gently, he reached out and shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Mo—Maddie. It's almost noon."

Maddie groaned and opened her eyes to meet Phantom's emerald gaze. She jerked awake and shot out of her slumber, pouncing on Phantom and knocking him to the floor. She crouched over him and pinned him to the ground, her hand on his throat.

Phantom laid still, eyes wide. He held his breath and awaited Maddie's next move.

Maddie breathed heavily as her mind struggled to catch up. With a start, she remembered the events of the night before. Embarrassed, she rolled off of Phantom and helped him up, avoiding his eyes.

Phantom chuckled nervously. "Good reflexes."

Maddie blushed and changed the subject. "Ashley's still in shock. Do you have any information about the ghost that could help us?"

Phantom nodded. "Spectra's a ghost who feeds on negative emotions. Maybe she went too far, and Ashley's stuck on negative thoughts." He shuddered at the thought.

Maddie shook her head. "No, if she was in depression, she'd at least be blinking. It has to be something else."

Phantom clenched his fists, and his eyes were alight with rage. "If I ever get my hands on Spectra, I'm gonna—"

Maddie finally made a connection. "Spectra? Wait…wasn't there a Ms. Spectra at Casper High a few months back? A psychologist?"

Phantom grimaced. "Yeah, that's her. She's a ghost who sucks happiness out of kids."

Maddie shuddered and dropped the topic. "I don't suppose you know any ghosts who would help…"

Phantom thought for a moment before his eyes lit up…literally. "Actually, Clockwork might help! I'll go find him!"

Without another word, Phantom dove headlong through the floor and through the Ghost Portal. Maddie stood in stunned silence for a moment, and then shook her head. Ghosts will be ghosts…

Being ghostly was exactly what Phantom was doing, in fact. He flew invisibly through the swirling green depths, speeding to Clockwork's lair. Many ghosts tried to detain him. However, many ghosts cannot fly 150 mph.

Finally, Phantom dropped from the…"sky"…and landed heavily on the doorstep of Clockwork's tower.

With an apprehensive gulp, Phantom called on what could be Ashley's last hope.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you."

Danny (human) slumped. Clockwork took pity on the young man sitting in a chair before him and sighed, running a hand over his hood. He added, "But I know who cam."

Danny's head jerked up and he exclaimed, "So you can help her?"

Clockwork nodded hesitantly. "Yes."

"This is a portal to Deathscope's lair. Be careful." Danny and Clockwork stood before a door hidden in one of the many niches in Clockwork's tower.

Danny transformed with a last, hopeful smile to Clockwork and stepped through the door.

Clockwork sighed. "Yes, be careful Daniel. If this doesn't work, I fear for your future."

Phantom stepped into Darkness. He shivered as he felt eyes on him. Cautiously, he floated forward.

Without warning, a sudden pain crashed into his head, causing it to feel like it was being split apart while simultaneously being crushed in a compress. He tried to scream, but the pain incapacitated him to the point where all he could do was clutch his head and wait for the pain to end.

Suddenly, it stopped. Phantom fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

A voice called from the depths of the Darkness. "Your intentions are pure. Why have you come here?" The voice was rich and deep. Phantom could tell the voice was male and old, and it was a _very_ powerful voice. His spine tingled, but he ignored it, stepping forward.

"I—I'm Danny Phantom. Clockwork said you might be able to help me…" He was ashamed to find that his voice trembled.

"I am capable of many things. However, whether I _will_ or not remains to be decided. How do you wish me to help you?"

Phantom sighed, filled with sorrow. Immediately, his surroundings turned a deep navy blue, but not one he could see through. It was almost like his eyes were closed, and the inside of his eyelids were changing color. He returned to the question.

"My friend, Ashley…something's wrong with her. A psychologist ghost messed with her, and I don't know how to fix…whatever happened."

He could almost feel the being raise an eyebrow, so he continued. "She just lays there, like she'd in a coma, but her eyes are open."

The being sighed. "I know what's ailing her."

Hope blossomed in Phantom's heart, and he off-handedly noticed the surroundings change color yet again—a bright yellow, although he still couldn't see through it. "So you can help her?" he asked.

"No." The single word crushed Phantom's hopes, and the surroundings turned dark blue again. "But you can."

Phantom's head shot up, confusion obvious in his eyes. The surroundings turned purple with yellow tints.

The voice continued, "Her emotions have been locked away, and she is unable to reach them. Someone else, who is close to her, must enter her mind and free them. That would be you."

Phantom frowned. "Wouldn't her family be better at that?"

The voice chuckled. "I'm afraid not. I can't focus a human's spirit through energy. It has to be a being with an unstable body structure. In other words, it has to be a ghost."

"Enter her mind…" Phantom frowned determinedly. "I'll do it."

He felt the being smile. "Take me to her—I'll open her mind for you."

Phantom nodded and turned to leave, but the voice stopped him. "However, if you should fail to bring her out, you'll pay the price. You will be unable to exit her mind, and you will be stuck there forever. Are you certain that you're willing to risk that?"

Phantom paused as the surroundings turned black while fear and uncertainty clouded his mind. Slowly, yellow appeared in the darkness, pushing through the black as hope dominated his heart. "I can do it."

The voice replied, "Then lead on."

Phantom stepped back through the door to Clockwork's tower, and was surprised when a young boy followed him out. "You're Deathscope?"

The boy looked up at Phantom with deep rainbow eyes. He was clad in a billowing shirt and pants. Every article of clothing was covered in every color imaginable. Even his hair—it looked like tie-dye vandals had sprayed him with multi-colored paint. He responded to Phantom's inquiry with a simple, "Yes."

Phantom's eyes grew wide. The voice did _not_ match Deathscope's body. The voice was deep and rich, but the body was that of a twelve-year-old.

Phantom shrugged. Clockwork was like that, too. Maybe it was a ghost thing.

Clockwork stood on a battalion, watching Phantom and Deathscope fly back to the Fenton Portal.

"Good luck."

** Well, that's it for now, folks. Sorry about the week-long wait, but...yeah.**

On another note, THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!! I got FIFTEEN reviews last chapter! YAY!!!

Thanks to:

DP fan, lil'munkies, Sanctuary Angelette, cordria, StarPhantom, ghostanimal, Ness Lupin, Ice's Shadow, PPGBelle4, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, Autumnmycat23, ezgi, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, PotterPhan21, and Icepaw. YES!!!!!!!!! SO MANY NEW REVIEWERS, AND SO MANY OLD REVIEWS STILL HERE WITH ME!!!!!! HORRAY!!!!

Also, I want to apologize to anyone who's review I haven't responded to yet (probably about half of the above)...I don't really have an excuse. BUT NEVER FEAR! I WILL RESPOND!!!

...Eventually.

Sasia 


	9. Chapter 9

'**Ello! Umm…I meant to update earlier, I really did…**

**I found the original story that inspired this! It's called Fresh Fallen Snow by _PhantomWriter92_. PLEASE read it…it's basically a much cuter version of the first couple chapters in Pen Pals. She/He's great at holiday fluff. **

**I'm afraid I probably won't be updating AT ALL next week…again…so…yeah. This chapter's about average length for me, so nothing special. Basically more plot development.**

**Someone asked about the parent's evil behavior, and an explanation is in the next chapter. See you then, I guess…**

Maddie had spent the entire day sitting around, occasionally checking on Ashley. There had been no changes, and she sincerely hoped that Phantom's friend would be able to help.

She shook her head. Who knew that she, a first-rate ghost hunter, would be collaborating with ghosts? Even if it were to save a little girl, she never would have considered herself in this position.

Suddenly, the ecto-alarms by the Fenton Portal began roaring. "_Speak of the devils," _she muttered, descending the stairs to greet Phantom, and hopefully his guest.

She froze in shock when she saw Phantom's friend.

Phantom glanced up and grinned, although it was a bit grim. "We found a way to help Ashley."

After several awkward moments of shocked silence, Maddie finally found her voice. "This is your friend? Er…nice to meet you. I was expecting something a bit…different…though…"she trailed off, not wanting to insult Ashley's chance for survival.

The boy smiled knowingly at her. "Shall we begin?"

Maddie blinked in surprise at his voice, but shook her head. She led them upstairs where Deathscope glanced at Phantom again. "You're certain you want to do this?"

Phantom nodded, looking slightly green.

Maddie merely glanced back and forth between the two, at a loss as to what was happening.

Deathscope led Phantom to Ashley. He placed a hand on both of their foreheads, and his form wavered as he transferred power to the two.

There was a huge flash, and Phantom was gone, his essence funneled through Deathscope's arms and into Ashley's mind.

Maddie gasped, and Deathscope turned to her.

"It's up to him now."

Phantom felt himself being sucked through a tiny gap, and then he was back in the open…sort of. He was floating in a blinding white expanse. The pure colorless surroundings hurt his eyes, but it didn't fade like he'd expected it to.

After waiting a few moments for his eyes to adjust, Phantom noticed a dark blurred object in the distance to his left. Curious, he set off for it, flying at a cautiously slow speed.

Phantom flew for what seemed like hours until he reached a door. Puzzled, he pushed the door open and walked through.

He was met with a long, bleak hallway. The walls were the same blinding white as the outside, but he could see the corners where they met. Doors lined the sides. They were exactly the same distance apart—about twenty feet—and stretched on for what seemed to be forever. Every door was a different color.

Phantom stepped to the first door, a light blue one, but spun around when he heard a _slam!_

The exit was gone.

Phantom gulped and turned back to the door. Slowly, he reached out and grasped the handle, twisting it gently. With an ominous groan, the door swung open, sucking Phantom in.

In the real world, Maddie sat across from Ashley. She wrung her hands worriedly. Deathscope had explained to her the risks involved with Phantom entering Ashley's mind, including a fact he'd omitted in his discussion with Phantom. Even if Phantom released all of Ashley's emotions, she might not be able to force herself back into reality. Phantom would be pushed out, but she could stay comatose.

She sighed. Danny was still at Sam's house, and Jack had called, explaining that traffic was murder, and he would be delayed for a few more days. She hadn't told him about Phantom and Ashley.

A sudden movement interrupted her thoughts. Ashley's finger's had twitched! She jumped to her feet and rushed to Ashley's side.

"Ashley! Can you hear me? Ashley!" she cried, but she got no response. With a sigh, she settled back and waited.

Phantom materialized in Ashley's bedroom. Ashley was lying on her bed, reading a book, seemingly without a care in the world. Phantom rushed over with a joyous cry to give her a hug.

It didn't work.

When he reached her, he fell right through her! Ashley didn't even register the cold that should have swept through her body if he'd gone intangible and continued reading.

Phantom groaned from his position halfway through the bed and struggled to his feet. He waved a hand in front of Ashley's face, but she didn't see it. He sighed; he couldn't be seen or heard in this place.

Behind him, the door opened to admit Ashley's mother. "Hey, sweety. Want to play a game?" she asked.

Ashley glanced up and grinned. "Sure! Whadd'ya wanna play?"

Ashley's mother thought for a moment. "How about cards?"

Ashley grinned and bounced off the bed. "How about Kings in a Corner?"

Her response was a groan. "I already know you'll beat me at that…how about Speed?"

Ashley smirked wickedly. "You're on!"

Phantom gaped as Ashley and her mom left the room. She was so happy! Since he had met her, her eyes were sad, even when she was laughing.

Around him, the scenery changed. He found himself in a park. A glance around revealed Ashley swinging behind him. He strode to her side to stand beside her father, who was pushing her. Ashley laughed giddily, joyously calling, "Higher!"

Her father pushed harder, and Ashley flew high into the air before swinging back in the arc.

Phantom was awed by her joy. Suddenly, he realized that everything through the door was happiness. "I get it, she's happy here, and not other emotions. But how do I get out?" The moment he said "happy" a tugging sensation started pulling him back. He was sucked back into the hallway. He stared at the door as it turned white and disappeared.

With a groan, he realized that he had a _lot_ of doors to go…

Across from Maddie, Ashley smiled for a moment before her face slid back into its previous stoic expression.

Maddie sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Phantom…"

Phantom stepped to the next door, a bright red one. He grinned. "This should be an easy one…I'll bet it's love." He stepped through.

If Phantom was expecting love, it wasn't what he got. He was almost blown back by the force of the shouts that greeted him. Wincing, he braced his ears.

Ashley stood in front of her class, face red. "…TOO have a friend! He's really NICE, and doesn't MAKE FUN of me like YOU!"

With a start, Phantom realized she was referring to him. That meant this was a recent memory.

Just before Ashley was about to burst into tears, the scene flickered to show Ashley in front of her parents. Not wanting to see any more, Phantom shouted "Anger!" and was dragged back into the hall.

He sucked in a breath. "Well, that sure wasn't love…"

**Okay! That's a wrap. Danny's got his work cut out for him, Jack's out of the picture (I can't write him in-character at ALL), and Maddie's just…there. She comes into play BIG TIME next chapter. Heh.**

**Thanks to: **

**StarPhantom (Uhh…how do I respond to a death-threat, Technus? XD), Yami-chan and Unrealistic, PotterPhan21, benefactor (I don't know what James Earl Jones' voice sounds like, so I'll take your word for that.), ghostanimal, Autumnmycat23, PPGBelle4, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, lil' munkies, DEMONICFang, Kenna, and DP fan. YES!!! Thank you guys SO much for sticking with the story! **

**I'll TRY to get another chapter out, even if I have to give it to my friend to post, but again…no promises. This is probably gonna be my regular update schedule, now—updates one week, nothing the next. Sorry, guys, it's just how I have to do it. XP**

**Sasia**


	10. Chapter 10

Back in the Fenton household, Ashley's eyebrow furrowed and she clenched her teeth, growling.

Maddie sat across from Ashley, worry obvious in her expression. _What is Phantom doing in there?_ She sighed and turned on the television to relieve some stress.

The scene unfolding on the screen startled her.

Ashley's parents were facing a camera, and they looked worried. Ashley's father was speaking.

"…Anyone knows where Ashley is, _please_ bring her back. We're so sorry for what happened…Please, Ashley. If you can hear me, come home."

Maddie's eyes hardened. That man had acted irrationally and irresponsibly to Ashley. She wouldn't let Ashley get stuck with that man again!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Phantom entered a yellow door. He glanced around and saw Ashley in her room, laying on the bed and reading a book. He cocked his head curiously and floated above her. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared out of thin air in front of him and fluttered to Ashley's lap. Squinting, he read:

_Ashley?_

Ashley grinned and wrote:

_Phantom?_

Startled, Phantom realized this was the night he had flown with Ashley.

The other Phantom appeared above Ashley and asked, "Ready?"

Ashley grinned. "Definitely."

Phantom picked her up and kicked off the ground, rising through the ceiling. The observing Phantom followed.

Phantom-with-Ashley flew into a speedy loop-de-loop, and observing Phantom sped after him. Ashley's shrieks filled his ears, and he grinned, remembering the night.

His grin flipped into a frown when he realized that he had no idea what this emotion was. Puzzled, he guessed, "Happiness?"

Nothing happened.

Phantom's frown deepened, and he followed Ashley and himself to the roof of the school. He stood behind Ashley and watched.

Before him, the scene wavered, skipping past Ashley's tears to when Phantom-with-Ashley spoke.

"No matter what, I'll always be your friend. You can always come to me."

Ashley nodded and rubbed her eyes dry. Phantom-from-Ashley's-memory scooped her up and started back to her home. Along the way, observing Phantom's surroundings began to haze over, melting into a new landscape. Observing Phantom stared around in bewilderment as his other-self disappeared. The city below him transformed into a field filled with flowers. Phantom drifted to the ground and glanced around, searching for Ashley. Where was this place? It was so calm…

Before him, Ashley appeared, galloping through the white flowers. She laughed and twirled, falling back to lie on the flowers, staring at the blue expanse. Clouds peppered the sky, drifting shadows across the meadow. With a start, Phantom realized they all had some semblance to him! He gaped at Ashley. _Did she have a crush on him?_ He stood over her and analyzed her expression. It wasn't lovesick, it was…thankful? …contented? Phantom sighed; he wasn't good at figuring people out.

Phantom sat next to Ashley, watching her idly roll a white flower in her fingers. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't like any flower he'd ever seen. In fact…

Phantom bent over her hand and studied the flower. It was a soft white with a dark, dark, black center. The black was deep, sharp, like the sky at midnight. Phantom glanced down at his outfit, back at the flower, and shook his head. Ashley had flowers with his color scheme. This girl was more obsessed than Paulina!

Ashley rolled onto her stomach and grinned, cupping her head in her hands. She spoke to the air in front of her. "Thanks, Phantom. I was ready to give up before you came. You kept me going. You…are my best friend."

Warm tears filled Phantom's eyes and he whispered, "You're my friend too." He grinned. "I'm glad I could give you hope."

Around him, the meadow flashed a blinding white, and he found himself back in the hallway, staring at the door where the door had been. He cocked his head.

"Huh?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie jumped as the phone rang in the kitchen. She glanced worriedly at Ashley and headed to the receiver.

"FentonWorks, Maddie Fenton speaking."

"Mrs. Fenton? I'm looking for Ashley. Have you seen her?"

Maddie nearly slammed the phone back onto the receiver in disgust. _How dare Ashley's father call like that after what he'd done?! _Through gritted teeth, she spat, "I'm sorry, _sir,_ but I haven't a clue where she is. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran away from you, though. After what you did, I'd be amazed if she _did_ come back!"

Ashley's father sighed. "You're right."

Maddie blinked. _That_ was unexpected…

"I don't know what happened. I remember everything, but…I never would have been that cruel to my own daughter! I don't remember _why _I did those things, just that I did. I was a horrible father, a—and now my daughter's g—gone!" With that, he started to sob.

Maddie stared at the phone in shock. He regretted everything? Still, what he did was unforgivable. "You certainly didn't _seem_ like you loved her when you told her she couldn't be friends with Phantom." Her voice held layers of ice.

Ashley's father calmed enough to reply, "I don't know why I said those things. It's like…my mind was in a haze. I couldn't remember my reasons to do what I did, just that I did."

Maddie gasped in realization. "Did…Did you notice anything…strange afterward?"

Ashley's dad paused. "Well…when I got home, I thought I saw a blue mist above me when I looked in the mirror."

Maddie groaned. Things had just gotten a _lot_ more complicated.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashley stood in a bright white expanse. She spun around, searching for something…_anything!_ "Hello?" she called. She didn't feel any surprise or fear, though. She was happy that she wasn't dead, but she felt a deep anger towards her father for putting her in this position. Most of all, though, she felt a strong conviction that Phantom would save her, and everything would be okay.

In another section of Ashley's mind, Phantom unlocked a pink door—Love.

Ashley gasped as a new sensation overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes, marveling in the complexity of the emotion. She felt her familial love to her parents, her ingrained love of the universe and life, and her platonic love of her only friend, Phantom.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself looking down on a hallway from above. Multi-colored doors lined the walls. Suddenly, a pink door flashed white, and Phantom stepped through. The door disappeared, and Phantom shook his head.

"_Does she have a crush on me? That was really weird…"_ he muttered. Ashley could barely hear him. She felt like her ears were stuffed with cotton, so his voice was muffled.

Then she realized exactly what he had said.

She blushed brilliantly. She did _not_ have a crush on him! He was more like an older brother to her, not a _boyfriend. _Ugh. She shouted down to him, "Hey! I do _not_ have a crush on you!"

Phantom showed no response.

She smacked her forehead. "Great. He can't hear me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh, man, I'm gonna get murdered, aren't I? I'M SO SORRY!!!!! It wasn't my fault, though! I couldn't find the hard copy of my story, then I had to go Christmas shopping (which I'm still not done with), then a family member died, then my town got attacked by a fifty-foot monster!**

………**..Okay, fine. I forgot. Sheesh, way to take away all the fun….XDD The only true part of that tirade was that I couldn't find the hard copy………..for five days. After that, well…..yeah.**

**Anyway, in your review, guess who's the bad guy. It might be whom you expect, it might not…mwahahahahaHAHAHAH!!!**

**Good luck!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie rushed to the door at the doorbells insistent ringing. "I'm coming!" she shouted. She yanked the door open mid-ring.

Ashley's father stood on the doorstep. He looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from their earlier conversation, and he had five-o-clock shadow. He wore the same clothes that he'd worn the day before, and he looked all-around stressed.

Maddie pulled out a scanner and ran it over him. The scanner beeped and announced, "Minor ectoplasmic residue. Evidence of possession." Maddie nodded.

"Exactly what I expected. Come in, sir. Ashley's here."

His eyes widened, and he leapt through the door. "She's here? Ashley? Where? I need to talk to her…"

Maddie grabbed his arm and forced him to look her straight in the eye. "Ashley's asleep on the couch. Phantom found her last night and brought her here. She hasn't woken up since then."

Ashley's dad relaxed slightly. "Can I wake her up to talk?" His eyes were hopeful.

Maddie sighed and shook her head. His crushed expression was almost too much to bear, but she explained. "We can't wake her up. We've tried. She was attacked by a ghost, and something….happened. It's almost like she's in a coma."

Ashley's dad got a fearful look on his face. "I need to see her," he croaked.

Maddie nodded and led him to the couch. At the sight of his daughter, he fell to his knees next to the couch and stroked Ashley's hair away from her face. "Oh, Ashley…"

Maddie wrung her hands nervously. Finally, she pulled him to his feet and away from Ashley. She set him at the kitchen table and brought him a glass of warm lemonade.

"Here," she said. "It'll help."

The broken man sipped at the glass through sobs and nodded thanks. Maddie sat across from him and studied him.

"I never caught your name, by the way," she said.

The man gave on last shuddering sob and said, "Jeremy. I'm Jeremy Sakugo."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the depths of the Ghost Zone, Clockwork and Deathscope stood before one of Clockwork's screens.

"Do you think he can do it, Clockwork?" asked Deathscope.

Clockwork sighed. "Danny has immense ability, plenty of determination, and he truly cares for the girl. However, this is a daunting task. I am unsure of Danny's will."

Deathscope nodded. "I see. Will great devastation come from a failure?"

Clockwork spoke gravely. "Yes. If Danny fails, he may lose all hope for a good future."

Deathscope cocked his head. "Show me."

Clockwork changed the screen, and a flurry of events streaked past, describing a horrible future where Danny Phantom did not exist.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A withered old woman stood at the top of a building. She held her wrinkled hands in front of her face and frowned. "What went wrong?" she asked herself. "I felt so refreshed when the girl's energy entered me, but…now my beauty's disappearing. It never disappeared this quickly before, though. What _happened?_"

She studied her hands for several seconds, as if searching for the answer to her flawed skin. She sighed. "That whole thing was weird. I've never had a kid actually pass out before, and I've never seen that cloud, either."

She frowned, puzzled. "What was it?"

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pink beam of energy lanced past her face. It came _very_ close to hitting her; the shock wave rustled her greasy hair. She jumped up and spun around to face her opponent.

A red figure on a jet sled hovered behind her, gun poised and aimed at her chest. "Say good-bye, Spook!" the hunter shouted. Her finger tightened on the trigger, and another pink beam shot at Spectra. Spectra ducked with difficulty (she was a spindly old lady) and turned tail.

As the red huntress gave chase, Spectra could only think, _Where's Bertrand? I can't fight; I need him!_

The chase led to FentonWorks, where Spectra planned to use the Fenton Portal to escape back to the Ghost Zone. She phased through the front door and through the living room with the red huntress close behind.

She stopped dead when she was met with the business end of an ectogun at the entrance to the kitchen. Behind her, the red huntress buried the barrel of another ectogun in her back. Spectra held perfectly still while the two huntresses exchanged calculating glances.

Maddie turned back to Spectra. "Who are you, Ghost?" she asked. Her eyes were hard, and Spectra had no doubts that she would pull the trigger if she felt it was necessary.

Spectra gulped. "Spectra…." She trailed off upon noticing the intense rage on Maddie's face.

Maddie pulled a capsule out of her back pocket and pressed a button on it. It expended and snapped shut around Spectra, trapping her.

The red huntress stared at Maddie. Maddie nodded for her to go, and she left, not wanting to feel the apparent wrath of the ghost huntress.

Maddie stormed back into the kitchen, where Jeremy was still sitting at the table. She slammed the capsule onto the table and spat, "I found the one who did that to Ashley."

Jeremy's eyes widened, and he stared at the capsule in shock. "The ghost in there did this?"

Maddie nodded. "Come down to the lab with me; we'll question it to find out exactly what happened." She grabbed the capsule and started down the stairs. Jeremy stood and followed her. She strode to a small drawer and opened it, pulling out a silver bubble-wand with the word 'Fenton' on the side.

Jeremy stared at it in confusion and asked, "What is that?"

Maddie's grin would have scared a demon.

"The Fenton Bubble-Binder."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phantom stepped out of the latest door—black for fear. He glanced down the hall. He was just over halfway done, and he'd released fear, joy, love, hate, hope, surprise, and guilt. With a sigh, he stepped through an orange door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashley sighed. Phantom was doing all of this for her, but it was her fault. If she hadn't overreacted in the first place, they'd be fine, and she would be flying with him. Well, she would if it was night in the real world. There was no way to tell time in the hallway.

Since she had arrived, Phantom had mad several doors disappear. She figured out that every time he "destroyed" a door, she got another emotion back. She assumed that was a good thing.

Bored, she looked away from the hallway. She was in a white expanse, standing on the roof of the hall. Oddly, she could see through the roof.

She saw a small dot of color in the distance, so she started off for it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clockwork stood before Deathscope's mirror. It worked much like his screens, but showed minds and emotions rather than events in time.

Deathscope had aligned the mirror to Ashley's mind. Clockwork saw Phantom exploring a world where Ashley was forever saying "Thank you!" Clockwork groaned.

"Come on, Daniel. It's not that hard…" he prompted.

Phantom seemed indecisive for a moment, but then he shouted, "Thanks! Gratitude!" With a flash, the world disappeared.

"It seems he is adept at figuring out her emotions." Deathscope's voice was unusually hard. Clockwork turned to face him.

"Yes," he agreed. "If he continues at this pace, he may have her out by the end of the night, before his father comes home."

Deathscope shot him a curious glance. "The night is almost over. There are only a few hours left. How could he finish in that time?"

Clockwork grinned mischievously. He raised his staff and pressed a button, commanding, "Time Out." Around them, the world froze. Clockwork placed a medallion around Deathscope's neck, freeing him from the spell, and led him to the mirror.

Phantom continued working in Ashley's mind.

Deathscope gasped. "What? How could they still move?"

Clockwork winked. "I'm afraid my abilities do not extend to the mind. They're free to work."

Deathscope cocked an eyebrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Okay, remember to guess who the bad guy is! I'm betting at least ONE person will get it…..we'll see, huh?**

**Thanks to:**

**PPGBelle4, lil' munkies, TexasDreamer01, Ness Lupin (YAY!!! NEW REVIEWER!! WELCOME!), Yami-chan and Unrealistic, cordria, StarPhantom, chantipotter (next time, reivew using the REVIEW button, not email! XD), weirdIT, Autumnmycat23, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, ghostanimal, DP fan, and Linda (TWO NEW REVIEWERS!!! HUZZAH!!!) ! You guys are a big help and a necessary pain in the butt to get me to update. (cordria, that means you especially. XD j/k) See you all next time! (Hopefully sooner, too…;;;)**

**Sasia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm back! Finally! I wrote another oneshot, 'The Box Ghost is a Matchmaker?' which I strongly suggest reading. (shameless plug, neh?)**

**Well, here we find out who the bad guy is! Congratulations to Tymaporer for getting it right on the first try and Ness Lupin for getting it on the…what…fifth try? XD **

**And congratulations to Twisted Creampuff for getting the most completely out-there answer. Seriously, the _Box Ghost?!_ Where on EARTH did you get that from? 0.o**

**Enjoy!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie and Jeremy had just closed the basement door when the Anti-Ghost Control defense activated. A green glow surrounded the basement, and Clockwork's "_Time Out!" _rang through the sudden silence. Maddie turned to Jeremy.

"That was…interesting. I'm glad we were in the basement—the Anti-Ghost Control protects us from certain ghost abilities in here."

Jeremy grinned. "I guess we were lucky, huh?"

Maddie nodded. "Come on, let's see what we can get out of Spectra!" She led Jeremy to the Fenton Bubble-Binder, where she dropped the capsule into a tube. The capsule slid through a series of mechanisms, causing it to split apart, releasing Spectra into the Bubble.

Spectra blinked, dazed, and stared at the bubble around her. She started when her gaze landed on Maddie, and she gulped. This did not bode well….

Maddie placed her hands on her hips and glared at Spectra. "What did you do to Ashley?" she asked.

Spectra swallowed. "I—I'm not really sure. It's never happened before."

Maddie's glare hardened. "Fine, then what did you do to him?" she questioned, gesturing to Jeremy.

Spectra stared at her, confused. "I didn't go after him. I never touched him! Why would you suspect me?"

Maddie sighed. "He was possessed by a ghost. It caused him to hurt Ashley. So far, you and Phantom are the only ghosts that are involved in this, so we assumed it was you."

Spectra blinked. "I can't possess people."

Maddie's glare lifted, and she blinked as well. "If you didn't do it, then who did?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After several hours of walking, Ashley reached the colored dot. It was a door, similar to those in the hallway. It was different, though, in that it had a base color of white, and speckles of color splattered onto it. She saw yellow, red, pink, blue, green, orange, black, and puce. There were still many open areas, though, where other colors would fit. She reached out and gripped the handle, tugging it open.

Nothing.

Ashley braced a foot on the door frame and tugged harder.

Still nothing.

She sighed and slid down the doorframe, resting against the door. She shook her head. "Well, Phantom, I sure hope you know what you're doing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phantom stepped out of a violet door. He glanced around the hall at the five-or-so more doors and grinned. He was finally almost done!

He entered the next door and began again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashley stared at the door in awe as a violet patch filled an empty space. Simultaneously, she felt surprise fill her. She blinked and smacked her forehead.

"Duh! The emotions are the colors on the wall! Which means there's only a few more emotions left….Yes! Way to go Phantom! I'm almost free!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clockwork bade Deathscope farewell, and Deathscope stepped through his door. Once the door was closed and the concealment wards activated, he stormed to his mirror.

"No!" he shouted, slamming his fist against the rim. "How did this happen? I went through so much planning to amplify the girl's parent's anger and to have Spectra appear while she was depressed! I influenced Maddie's mind to remind Danny Phantom of Clockwork so that he would come to me! Everything worked perfectly, so what went wrong? How could he be able to find his way through Ashley's mind?"

Deathscope paced in front of his mirror while his lair glowed a bloody red. He spun to the mirror and placed a hand on it, calibrating it to see Ashley's mind.

Phantom stepped out of a grey door, leaving four left.

Ashley watched as another color joined the kaleidoscope door.

Deathscope growled. "Phantom should have been unable to even open a door, let alone unlock it! I expected the girl to be closed in her feelings after Spectra finished with her, not open enough and trusting enough to allow Phantom to free her!" He sighed. "All this work to get Danny Phantom out of the way, and he figures out how to get through her mind. Unbelievable.

"I suppose I'll have to dispose of him the hard way, now won't I?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie had realized that Spectra would be of any more use to her, so she tossed her back into the Ghost Zone with a warning to stay away from Amity Park. Somehow, the idea of dissecting a ghost just didn't appeal to her anymore, especially after getting to know Phantom.

Jeremy sat on the counter, unknowingly in the same spot Phantom had occupied. "What do we do know?" he asked.

Maddie sighed. "I suppose we go back upstairs and wait."

Jeremy sighed, but paused with a frown. "Wasn't there a ghost-control problem?"

Maddie snapped her fingers. "You're right; I'd forgotten about that. We're only safe from the effects down here. I have a camera hooked up outside that we can see with to find out whether or not it's safe to go up. Let's use that!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clockwork watched as Maddie and Jeremy observed the outside world in awe. _"Isn't that bird supposed to be moving?" Jeremy asked._

Maddie's eyes narrowed. "Yes…it looks like the ghost froze time. How is that possible, though?"

Jeremy nodded, dumbstruck. Clockwork chuckled and grabbed his staff. He pressed a minute hand on the top, which caused a minute hand to appear in front of him. It rotated in a counter-clockwise circle, pulling him into a vortex. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie jumped at the sudden voice behind her. "Yes, Maddie. It is impossible for most beings to stop time. However, Time Manipulation is my Control Power."

Maddie spun around to face the being. She was met with a young adult with blue skin clad in a purple cloak. He was covered in clocks and watches, and as a ghost, he floated a few inches off the ground.

She reached back and grabbed an ecto-gun, leveling it on the ghost's chest. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The ghost smiled reassuringly. "Force will not be necessary. I am Clockwork, Master of Time." To Maddie and Jeremy's immense surprise, he transformed into a young child. He continued, "I am a friend of Daniel's, and I paused time to allow him a chance to free Ashley before your husband comes home."

Maddie let her gun drop and stepped forward. "Why didn't you stop time before Ashley was hurt?"

Clockwork sighed. The answer was painful. "Daniel needs the struggle, and Ashley needs the trust bond. It was unfortunate to have to do it this way, but it creates a better future for both…if they succeed."

Jeremy, thus far silent, stormed forward. "You put my little girl in danger so that Phantom could have a _challenge?! _Who do you think you are?"

Clockwork stared stoically at him. "I am Clockwork. I understand to time flow, and I know that if Ashley hadn't gotten this trust bond, she would have had an…unfavorable…future. If Phantom hadn't gotten this struggle, when the next crisis comes, he wouldn't be able to face it. Do you understand?"

Jeremy glared at him. "If my daughter doesn't come out of this alive, you'll pay."

Clockwork tilted his head, even as he turned into an old man. "Everyone dies. It's only…a matter of Time."

Maddie stepped in nervously to break the tension. "Can you let us go upstairs without being frozen?"

Clockwork turned away from Jeremy and nodded. He produced two medallions from his person. "Wear these," he said. "They'll allow you to move unaffected by the spell."

Maddie and Jeremy each grabbed one and placed it around their necks. Jeremy looked at Clockwork questioningly, and he gestured to the stairs. Jeremy strode up the steps, through the kitchen, and into the living room. He kneeled by his daughter's side to wait. Maddie followed.

Clockwork disappeared with one parting sentence.

"Yes, their futures will be bright if Daniel can just defeat Deathscope at his own game."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Betcha didn't see that one coming, did ya? To be honest, I didn't either. I've prewritten most of the story on paper, but the last thousand words or so weren't on there.**

**Hey, if the words fit, write 'em.**

**Thanks to:**

**Chantipotter (Hoove), PPGBelle4, cordria, lil' munkies, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, Icepaw, Linda, calamite, Star-a-licious, Autumnmycat23, Ness Lupin, ghostanimal, Tymaporer, DP fan, Twisted Creampuff (HUZZAH! A new reviewer!!!), and The Blood Countess Erzsebet! That's SIXTEEN reviewers! SIXTEEN!!!! FOR ONE CHAPTER!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!**

**I'm kinda spazzing right now, in case you didn't notice…**

**Next chapter should HOPEFULLY be out soon, but I'm starting about three new multi-chapters, so it's gonna be…interesting. Heh. 0o;;;**


	13. Chapter 13

Uh…hi guys…please don't kill me. It may have actually not been that long, but it feels like it…for me at least…heh. #gulp# Okay, okay, fruit-throwing range open…just no rotten fruits, 'kay?

**#gets hit with a pinapple# OW!! NO HARD FRUITS, EITHER!!! #grumble, grumble#**

**Well, it's time for a wake-up call for Ashley! And some rather interesting meetings…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashley grinned as the last color filled the door, completing its tye-dye design. She reached out and grabbed the handle, easily pulling the door open.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phantom stepped out of the last door as it flashed white. He glanced around. "Now what?" he muttered. A flash of light to his right answered his question when a door appeared. It had every color of the rainbow on it, and he stepped closer, mesmerized. The door seemed to pulse, and with apprehension, he pulled it open.

A bright flash enveloped him, and he was sucked into another room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashley stepped into a room filled with every color of the rainbow and stared around in awe. The walls seemed to be covered in moving pictures that showed her memories.

Behind her, a bright light flashed, and Phantom stumbled forward, dazed.

Ashley grinned and ran to him, hugging him around the middle. He gasped and dropped to his knees, hugging her back like a brother saving his little sister would. They grinned at each other, but Ashley frowned suddenly. She pulled away and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

Phantom blinked. "Uh…Ashley? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ashley glared more intensely. "I do **_NOT_** have a crush on you, mister!"

Phantom blushed and shook his head. "Let's get out of here, and _then_ you can chew me out, okay?" he asked.

Ashley nodded, but then she frowned. "How _do_ we get out of here, anyway?

Phantom and Ashley turned as one to the door opposite them. They grinned, and Ashley reached out to open the door. Slowly, she pulled it open. They were met with a bright flash of pure white light.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in his lair, Clockwork observed Ashley and Phantom through the mirror Deathscope had left behind. He grinned and stated firmly, "Time In."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deathscope started as a wave of energy swept over him. He gritted his teeth. "No! Clockwork started time again, which means that Phantom succeeded!" he growled. "I suppose that means it's time for me to make my move…."

Still grumbling, he covered his bright clothing with a red cloak and passed a hand through his hair, turning it purely a dark, dark red. He grinned. It may have seemed like little to other ghosts, but Phantom would understand, having seen the color-emotion scheme. Yes, red was the correct color. "Good-bye, Phantom!"

He strode out of his lair and flew toward the Fenton Portal. Several ghosts stopped in their tracks to stare at the ghost child. He was quite a sight. In addition to his startling outfit, his rainbow eyes blazed, and his aura shone with red fury. Ghosts scurried away in fear as he made his way to the Fenton Portal unimpeded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie and Jeremy jumped when a rush of noise suddenly filled their ears. They hurried to a window and stared outside as kids once frozen began running through the streets and cars honked their horns.

"…I thought Clockwork stopped time," Jeremy commented at last.

Maddie nodded. "Apparently he started it again."

Both gazed dumbly for a few seconds before Jeremy asked, "Does this mean Ashley is awake?" They stared at each other for a few seconds and slowly turned to look at Ashley.

She was _glowing._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clockwork watched as Deathscope neared the Fenton Portal. He sighed. It sounded pained.

"This is at it must be. I wish you luck, Phantom.

"You'll need it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phantom felt another sucking sensation, but this time it felt like he was being forced through a tube, not pulled through it. When it stopped, he felt a huge rush of air against his face. He opened his eyes to see a wall speedily approaching.

"Ack!" He crossed his arms defensively in front of his face and slammed into the wall headfirst. He groaned and fell backward onto the floor, rolling about five feet before coming to a stop.

"Phantom?" a surprised voice asked from behind him. He spun around but relaxed when he saw it was Maddie.

"Yeah." He grinned and said, "Ashley should be along any minute."

Maddie grinned back and turned to a still-glowing Ashley. "We guessed as much."

Phantom cocked an eyebrow. _"We?_ Who else is here?"

Jeremy stepped out from the shadows. "Me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeremy stood by Maddie and stared at Ashley. Why was she glowing? Did that mean she was going to wake up soon?

Maddie turned to smile at him. She answered his unspoken his question, "Usually, a person will glow when a ghostly substance is entering or leaving his or her body, so Phantom must be coming out." She paused. "Deathscope said that Phantom wouldn't be able to get out if Ashley didn't wake up, so…that means…Ashley's waking up!"

He grinned at her, and then jumped back in surprise when a black blur shot out of Ashley's body. The black blur slowed slightly to reveal Phantom flying at a very high speed.

Heading straight for a wall.

"Ack!" Phantom slammed into the wall, and Jeremy winced in sympathy as he rolled to a stop. That _had_ to hurt. Apparently it did, for when Phantom opened his eyes, they were slightly crossed.

Maddie stepped forward. "Phantom?" she called softly to get his attention. Phantom spun around but relaxed upon realizing that the caller was a friend.

"Yeah." He grinned, eyes glowing brighter, and added, "Ashley should be along any minute."

Maddie turned to glance at Ashley, and Jeremy caught a grin on her face. "We guessed as much."

Phantom cocked an eyebrow, and Jeremy saw him tense subtly at the pronoun. _"We? _Who else is here?"

Jeremy took this to be his cue and stepped out from the shadows. He gulped nervously but held his posture firm. "Me."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ashley heard muffled voices as she slowly slid into consciousness. Gradually, the voices gained clarity, and she realized they belonged to Phantom, her dad, and some lady. What was her dad doing there?

Next came her sense of feeling. Someone was holding her from behind with his or her arms wrapped around her stomach. She felt the person's body behind her, but nothing else. The person was holding her off the ground.

Finally, she could understand what everyone was saying.

"I can't believe you would help _him!" _one voice snarled.

That was Phantom. The voice came from behind her, so Phantom must have been the one holding her.

"Phantom, please! He was possessed! It wasn't his fault!" another voice pleaded.

That was the lady. It sounded like she was attempting to placate Phantom.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!!!"

…Three guesses.

Ashley opened her eyes and groaned at the pain that accompanied the action. Phantom heard her and sank a bit lower.

"Ashley?"

"Ashley!"

"Ashley," three voices rang out.

Ashley moaned and clutched her head. Phantom dropped to the floor, and all three gathered around, fight forgotten.

Ashley sat up and stared at the worried faces around her. "What happened?" she asked with a slight slur.

Phantom glanced at Jeremy hatefully. _"He _was out here when you woke up, and he expected us to be _glad_ to see him!" he spat.

Maddie jumped in. "You won't _listen_ to us, Phantom! He was possessed! It wasn't his fault!"

"Oh yeah? What's your proof?" Phantom shot back.

Maddie grabbed the ecto-scanner from earlier and pointed it at Jeremy. It repeated its earlier message: "Ectoplasmic residue detected. Evidence of possession."

Phantom faltered, and Ashley groaned.

"So…you don't hate me?" she asked.

Jeremy started to tear up, and he fell on Ashley, covering her with sobs. Phantom protested, but Maddie held him back.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I wasn't strong enough to protect you, and I'm so, so sorry…."

Ashley hugged him back, tears in her eyes as well. "It's okay, Dad….It's okay…."

Phantom gaped, amazed that she forgave him so easily, but gave in. "So…What's your name again?" he asked in way of apology. "Mine's D-Danny Phantom…."

Jeremy looked up and grinned at him. "Jeremy. Er…thanks for protecting my daughter." He held out a hand, and Phantom shook it.

Maddie coughed awkwardly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clockwork watched the events unfold on his screen. It switched to Deathscope as he neared the Fenton Portal. Clockwork sighed.

"It is time for the test of wills. May Daniel…and his new friends…be victorious."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**#pant# It's done…finally….I MEANT THE CHAPTER, NOT THE FIC!!!**

**Anyway…Again, sorry for the wait, especially with as many reviews as I got! SQOOT!!!**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO: Ness Lupin, ghostanimal, Twinkle Phantom (Er…are you Star-a-licious?), Tevagirl 16, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, KHFREAK14 (YAY! NEW REVIEWER!!!), Linda, Icepaw, cordria, PPGBelle4, Punker88 (ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! You guys lighten my day…I guess…or is that the sun? 0.o), PotterPhan21, lil' munkies, chantipotter, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, MoonBIce, DEMONICFang, zElDaPhAnToM-bLiNdBaNdIt-RaVeN (God, that was hard to type…but WELCOME!!!), GinsengAndHoney (HUZZAH!!!! NEW REVIEWERS ALL AROUND!!!), DP Fan, and TexasDreamer01!!!!!! OMG, THAT'S 21 (censored) REVIEWS!!! #faints in happiness#**

**See you next time!!!**

**Sasia**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N at bottom.**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ghost Writer floated out of his door, a large book in hand. He grinned. "At last! It's complete! My very first analysis of emotional trauma caused by ghosts…in rhyme!"

Deathscope shot past him. The speed caused Ghost Writer to drop the book. Ghost Writer stood straight in annoyance. "Hey!" he shouted. "Pick that up!"

Deathscope paused in his mad rush and slowly floated back, eyes hidden by the hood of his cloak. As he approached Ghost Writer, he suppressed his aura slightly, giving off the sense of a weak ghost.

Ghost Writer huffed, unaware of the danger the ghost posed. "Honestly, the nerve of some of these new ghosts. First that Phantom boy, now….Who are you, anyway?"

Deathscope bent down to pick up the book. As he lifted his head, he unmasked his aura and met Ghost Writer's eyes. Ghost Writer gasped from the pure fury and power transmitted through Deathscope's glare.

"My name…is of no importance to you," Deathscope growled. To further prove his superiority, he tore Ghost Writer's book in half.

Tears filled Ghost Writer's eyes, and he made to lunge at Deathscope. _"Insolent little—!"_

Deathscope grabbed his arms in a bone-crushing grip that defied his appearance. He pressed his face close to Ghost Writer's. "I am not insolent, nor little. I am also not about to be locked in a world of misery. You, on the other hand," he growled murderously, clutching Ghost Writer's wrists and pressing his powers into him, "Are." He thrust a wave of sorrow into Ghost Writer, releasing his death-grip after several moments. Ghost Writer whimpered and curled into a ball at Deathscope's feet, clutching the remains of his story to his chest.

Deathscope smirked. "The time to pretend is over. I'm free…to kill."

He strode away, jumping back into his previous route. Yes, free to kill Danny Phantom once and for all.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So…I can visit Ashley, right?" Phantom asked. They were seated around the Fenton's kitchen table. Ashley and Maddie sat on the sidelines while Jeremy and Phantom faced each other. Maddie couldn't help but compare the scene to a war negotiation.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, but no staying out late on school nights, and no ghost fights!"

Ashley groaned, "Aww…that's the best part! I'm always stuck five blocks away. I wanna see the action!" She acted out a fight, "Kick, punch, WHOA!" In her enthusiasm, she fell off her chair and landed on the floor with a soft _Thud!_

Phantom chuckled at her antics. "No, I wouldn't take you anyways. It's dangerous out there—no control. You've seen the building I get thrown into. Do you want to end up looking like that?"

Ashley winced. More often that not, the buildings were demolished. "No…but—!"

Jeremy cut her off. "No buts. You're not getting into a fight!"

Ashley glanced at Maddie pleadingly. Maddie shook her head, smiling softly. "I'm on their side, sweetie. A ghost fight is no place for a little girl." She glanced at Phantom. "Nor for teenage boys…." She trailed off threateningly.

Phantom winced. He raised his palms defensively. "Hey, who else is going to do it?"

Maddie cocked an eyebrow. "Jack and I _are_ professional ghost hunters, you know."

Phantom shook his head fervently. "No offense, but I'm a lot better at it. Besides, the ghosts hate me. If I stopped fighting, they'd hunt me down anyway."

Jeremy shook his head. "Anyway, back to our conversation. Are we clear on what you can and can't do?"

Phantom nodded and ticked off his fingers. "No ghost fights, no staying out past 8:00 on school nights—10:00 on weekends, no hanging out if her homework's not done, and no overshadowing you or your wife to change the rules. Right?"

Jeremy nodded, satisfied. "Right."

Ashley cocked her head. "Where's Mom, anyway?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jessica Saguko sat on a couch, completely still. Not even her hair moved. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, exposing red, pupil-less orbs. She snarled.

"Phantom…he'd the reason she's gone. If he never existed, Ashley wouldn't have run away." In her muddled mind, she drew the conclusion she was given.

"If he doesn't exist, she'll come back."

Above her, transparent rainbow eyes creased in a grin.

Her eyes returned to their natural brown, but the rage remained. Phantom would **_PAY!!!_**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Deathscope released his hold on Ashley's mother. He was slightly tired from the effort. "Nudging" emotions was difficult from another dimension, more so without his mirrors.

He glanced up at the portal. Now he just had to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

He settled in. He could be patient for his revenge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Phantom, Ashley, Maddie, and Jeremy jumped when the doorbell rang. Maddie glanced at her watch and gasped. "Jack's back! Phantom, _hide!"_ she hissed, pushing him out of Jack's line of sight, should he glance through the window.

Phantom grunted in response and turned invisible, careful to not accidentally jump into an ectosensor.

The doorbell rang again, and a huge kick could be heard reverberating through the house. "Maddie? Are you there? Why's the door locked?" A brief moment of thoughtful silence, then, "It was a ghost, wasn't it? A ghost got into the house and locked me out! Why, if you laid one finger on my wife or my fudge, Ghost, I'll tear you apart—!"

Maddie opened the door, cutting him off.

"MADDIE! Are you hurt? Did that ghost—!"

Maddie interrupted again, "No, Jack, there wasn't an evil ghost trying to kill me. I just had company and didn't want to be disturbed. I forgot you were coming home today, sweetie." She smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

Jack blinked. "So…no ghosts?"

Maddie tilted her head, wondering whether to explain or not. Phantom saw and whispered in her ear, "If you don't mind, I'd rather stay unknown until you convince him I'm not evil."

Maddie twitched her head in an imperceptible nod and said, "No ghosts."

Jack nodded and grinned a grin that nearly split his face in half. "Where're the guests, then? I can blab to them about ghosts!"

Maddie pointed to the kitchen. "They're in there," she said, smiling at her husband's antics. Jack rushed into the kitchen to "greet" the guests, and Phantom regained visibility one his back was turned. He was extremely jumpy, as Maddie found out when she placed a hand on his shoulder while he was watching Jack and nearly got an ectoblast in her face.

Phantom stopped himself in time, and the ectoblast disintegrated. He blushed and started to apologize, but Maddie cut him off in hushed whispers.

"You're just worried about Jack. Relax; he won't hurt you once he realizes you aren't evil."

Phantom smiled at her reassurance, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack burst into the kitchen, startling Ashley and Jeremy. They both jumped and stared at the unexpected intrusion. Jeremy rose and held out a hand uncertainly. "Uh…nice to see you again, Jack."

Jack grinned and grabbed the proffered hand, shaking it profusely. "Great to see you! …Uh…whoever you are."

Jeremy winced and pulled his hand out of the larger man's grip. "I'm Jeremy Saguko, and this is my daughter, Ashley. You remember us from a few days ago?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! You were the one who called us, and she was getting bugged by the ghost!" He grinned. "Looks like everything got worked out, though! That Ghost Kid's nowhere in sight! How'd you get rid of him?"

Ashley and Jeremy glanced at each other in confusion. "Um…."

Maddie burst in as if on cue. "Everybody into the lab! There's a huge ectoplasmic entity approaching! Jack, help me prepare."

The kitchen burst into activity. Jeremy grabbed his daughter's hand and dragged her down to the lab. Jack bustled around the room, gathering various Fenton gadgets to use in battle against the unknown entity.

Maddie ran into the living room and glanced around, hissing for Phantom. He reappeared in front her with a blue mist streaming out of his mouth.

"This thing's got a huge ectoplasmic signature. Are you willing to help?" she asked hurriedly while she kept an eye on Jack.

Phantom nodded grimly. "Let's do this." He abruptly disappeared again as Jack barreled into the living room.

"Alright, Maddie! I set up the ghost shield, so that ghost will have to use a lot of energy to get through—!"

_Ding, dong…._

Jack, Maddie, and an invisible Phantom spun to stare at the door. Though no one could see it, Phantom's ghost sense went into overdrive.

Maddie gulped and stepped closer to the door to open it. Before she reached it, though, it was blasted open! She was blown back several feet and landed on her back.

Jack whipped out his ectogun, only to let it drop with his jaw as he stared at the figure before him in shock.

It was Ashley's mom.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Murder is bad. Keep that in mind as you read on.**

**(headdesk) I really don't have an excuse for why this is so late. I just…didn't want to write. I hit a MAJOR writing slump, and it took me FOREVER to get back into the mood to write. Thank Twisted Creampuff and Cordria for the suggestions to get me back into a writing mood, and Twisted Creampuff for actually making me get my butt into gear and start typing. If they hadn't helped me, it would've probably been a few more months before I updated. (sigh) Sorry, folks…but I'm back again!**

**I also have another oneshot in the works, based on the Box Ghost. I blame my friend for giving me the plot bunny….**

**Anyway, HOLY COW. That's it. HOLY COW. No other way to describe it.**

**I mean, I take two months to update, and I get 27 REVIEWS?! Jeez….**

**Well, thanks to:**

**PPGBelle4, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, lynn138, PotterPhan21, Punker88, Linda, Tymaporer, hoove-print-on-your-heart, Ness Lupin, DP fan, Zelda, Twinkle Phantom, Kenna, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, KHFREAK14, Danny Phantom Phanatic (HUZZAH! A NEW REVIEWER!), ghostanimal, Autumnmycat23, DEMONICFang, TexasDreamer01, lil' munkies, LilShyxSweetGal08 (SQOOT! ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!!!), Twisted Creampuff (THANK YOU!!!), Quacked Lurker, April B. (WHO HOO! NEW REVIEWER!!!), Isadora The Great (MWAHAHA!!! NEW REVIEWERS GALORE!!!), and Ali Phantom (Ladies and gentlemen, we have A NEW REVIEWER!).**

**Wow. Just…wow. (in shock) Wow.**


	15. Fight!

**Eh heh...I'm in trouble aren't I? (gulp) Wait until AFTER the chapter to yell at me, please...**

**0.o Lots of yelling in this chapter...keep in mind that anger messes with your sense of priorities...and just sense in general. Heh.**

* * *

She looked nothing like the guilt-riddled mother they'd seen her as last. Now, her face was contorted in rage, and an inhuman grimace was set firmly on her visage.

Phantom became visible in shock, and her head jerked up to glare at him. Her blood-red eyes tore deep through his soul.

_"You," _she hissed. Phantom gulped and floated bacward a few feet. Maddie crawled up from behind the upturned couch where she'd been thrown and stared at Phantom's frightened expression, Jack's surprised one, and Jessica's hateful glare. She gulped.

Before her eyes, the room exploded into chaos.

* * *

Jeremy hugged Ashley to him in a small corner of the lab. They watched the door in apprehension. Jack had ordered them to shoot anyone--or any_thing_--that came through the door, other than he and Maddie. That was why Jeremy held a Fenton Bazooka in his shaking hand. 

The doorbell rang.

Both jumped and chuckled nervously. Another voice's chuckle joined in with a more sinister laugh. They spun to face Deathscope, eyes wide with surprise.

He grinned at them, and Ashley's blood ran cold. "It would seem that Phantom deserted you. While you're down here, vulnerable, he's up there, planning...plotting." Subtly, he nudged their emotions to a powerful combination of hurt and rage. Ashley's eyes dropped, filled with disappointed tears, but Jeremy's tilted to the ceiling, livid with anger.

"He...He did it again! _I'LL KILL HIM MYSELF!" _Jeremy shouted. He dropped his daughter to the floor and barreled to the door that lead to Phantom. Without a thought, he rushed into the fray.

Deathscope shook his head. "Fool," he muttered. He turned to Ashley, who was curled in a sobbing ball. A wicked grin split his face. "We can't have you proving them wrong, now can we?" With that mad grin still on his face, he reached out to Ashley.

* * *

Jack gawked at the lady. To his surprise, she wasn't focusing on him, or even his wife! No, she glared with a rage strong enough to move mountains at something above and behind him. 

_"You,"_ she hissed.

Jack shuddered at the hate in that voice. He turned around to see what, exactly, deserved that wrath. When he saw, he froze in shock.

Danny Phantom, Public Ghost Enemy #1, his sworn enemy, was floating behind him. With a start, Jack realized that Phantom must have triggered the alarm, and Ashley's mother must have come to help. With a grin, he tossed her a small ecto-gun. She caught it and looked over in confusion.

"You came to help fight Phantom, right?" he asked.

Jessica grinned and nodded. In one fluid motion, she lifted the gun, took aim, and fired. Jack copied her motion.

Behind the couch, Maddie watched in horror as a shocked Phantom barely ducked away from the blasts. With a strangled cry, she jumped up, only to fall back with a shout. She clutched her leg, biting back tears. It was broken.

As Phantom dodged a few more shots, the door behind him slammed open with a bang. He spun around just in time to get a blast from an ecto-gun in his face. The force flipped him head over heels into the wall, where he fell to the floor, stunned.

Maddie stared in shock. "Oh, no..." she whispered.

Phantom craned his neck to gape past the smoking barrel of the gun at Jeremy's maniacal grin. He shivered from the wild grin in Jeremy's eyes.

The two were locked in a staring contest untiil Jessica shot an ectoblast at Phantom, knocking him away. Jack stalked forward, preparing to shoot. All three surrounded Phantom, who was curled in a ball on the floor, unable to move.

Maddie's breath caught in her throat and she shouted, _**"NO!"**_

She surprised Jack at just the right moment, and he jerked as he pulled the trigger, missing Phantom by mere inches, He turned to stare wide-eyed at his wife. "...Mads?" he asked. "Why aren't you getting up?"

Maddie struggled against her injured leg. "My leg...it's broken."

Jack made to drop his gun and rush to her aid, but Maddie raised a hand. "No--Phantom..." She hissed in pain.

Jack turned to look back at Phantom, bewildered. Jessica and Jeremy were grinning identical grins as they drew their respective guns. Phantom uncurled enough to stare at them in pitiful fear and hurt before he whimpered and puled back into a clenched ball.

Maddie spoke hurriedly as Jessica and Jeremy's fingers tightened on the triggers. "Jack! Stop them! Phantom's not the enemy!"

Jack looked back and forth between his wife and the enraged couple in indecision,. Finally, he set his jaw and tackled the Sakogas, knocking them away from Phantom. "I don't know why I'm defending Phantom, but my wife told me to, and I trust her! Her word is good enough for me!"

Jeremy and Jessica groaned under Jack's weight and quietly slipped into unconsciousness. Jack stood up and turned to Maddie, careful to keep Phantom in his line of sight. "Now, what was that about?"

"They were possessed." Jack and Maddie jumped at the voice. Phantom twitched a bit and lifted his head to stare in surprise at the newcomer. Above them floated a ghost covered in rainbow-themed articles and a black cloak.

Deathscope.

Maddie gingerly pulled herself to her feet using the couch's edge. "Deathscope? Why are you here? Do you know who possessed them?"

Deathscope grinned widely. "Yes, I know who possessed the child's parents." His grin took on a more sinister edge. "Me."

Phantom gasped and pulled himself into a looser ball, allowing him to glare weakly at Deathscope. "You...Where is Ashley?"

Deathscope cocked his head, the frightening grin still firm on his face. "Ashley...Ashley...the name doesn't ring a bell. Oh, wait a moment, do you mean _this_ girl?" He held his arm out in front of him. Phantom realized his arm was invisible, which meant...

Deathscope's hand flashed back into visibility, revealing Ashley dangling by her wrist, unconscious.

The sight filled Phantom with rage, and he growled. _"Deathscope..."_ he muttered balefully. Slowly, his anger overtook his pain, and he pushed himself to his feet. A wound on his stomach gushed ectoplasm freely, but Phantom ignored it. opting for glaring death at Deathscope. "Let. Her. Go," he ordered in a low, menacing voice. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists.

To the side, Jack backed toward Maddie to sheild her from the impending fight.

Deathscope braced himself for Phantom's inevitable attack by pressing anger into Ashley's mind and guilt into Phantom's. They responded immediately in opposite fashions. While Phantom seemed to wilt, Ashley's eyes flashed open and she glared at Phantom with hate. "You left me down there. You left me down there...to **DIE!" **Ashley shouted. She lunged away from Deathscope and slashed her fingernails across Phantom's face like they were claws.

Phantom backed away frantically. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he wailed as the pain from his wounds shot through his nervous system. He staggered and fell at Ashley's feet.

She brought her raked hand back and prepared for another blow, but she stopped when his words registererd.

"S-Sorry?" she muttered. She gazed down at Phantom's crumpled form and swallowed. "Ph-Phantom?"

Phantom whimpered.

"You're forgiven."

**_"WHAT?!" _**Deathscope cried. "No! You're supposed to kill him! _Now!"_

Jack muttered under his breath, "Yikes. These guys are like PMSing teenagers. What'd I get into?"

Phantom looked up at Ashley. "B-But I left you! You could have been killed!"

Maddie spoke up from her hiding place. "But she wasn't! None of us we--!"

Deathscope cut her off with a cry of rage. "Woman, you are far more trouble than you're worth!" So saying, he shot a rainbow wave of energy at her. Jack intercepted it, though. He saved Maddie, but his own wellbeing was another matter.

The blast hit Jack, sending him tumbling over Maddie into the wall behind her.

Phantom sprang to his feet, eyes wide and injuries forgotten. "Da--Jack!" he shouted. He turned to Deathscope and narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay..." he threatened as he crouched in a fighting stance. Maddie stared at the scene before her in surprise. She knew that Phantom should be more closely bonded with Ashley than Jack, yet Ashley had been unable to completely revive him while seeing Jack injured snapped him to attention. She shook her head--there would be time to worry about that later.

Phantom sprang from his crouch and launched himself at Deathscope. Deathscop backpedalled and frantically tried to alter Phantom's mindset to depression. Phantom defied him, though, fueled by a rage purer than any Deathscope had conjured. He dodged another wild attack and put a few feet between them. His mind was cluttered with worry and confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen! Phantom couldn't defy him! He was a mere half-ghost! Not even the strongest _full-_ghost could fight back against the effort he was putting into Phantom's demise!

Deathscope almost laughed as he realized that he had just figured out the flaw in his plan. He was using _too much_ energy! He was possessing two humans while attempting to influence an enraged half-ghost and a _far_ too compassionate girl. Deathscope was strong, but using all that energy constantly while fighting physically was sucking him dry.

Deathscope released his hold on Jeremy and Jessica.

A wave of energy rushed into Deathscope's system as a blue mist rose from both their bodies and joined Deathscope. Jeremy and Jessica groaned and shifted as they began to regain consciousness.

Energized by the energy rush, Deathscope leaped at Phantom, fighting back for the first time in the fight. Phantom blocked his punches and flipped him around, throwing him into a wall. Deathscope sank through the wall and shook his head to clear it before shooting back through the wall to slam a fist into Phantom's gut.

Phantom doubled over, and Deathscope felt the half-ghost's anger waver from the shock. He grinned and attacked again, forcing Phantom to release the mad adrenaline he'd been using thus far.

Phantom toppled out of the air and miraculously landed on his feet in fron of Ashley. He raised an arm and shot an ectoblast at the crazed ghost. Deathscope ducked and dropped to the floor as well. He took a menacing step toward Phantom, who crouched protectively in front of Ashley. "Back off..." he warned.

Deathscope shook his head, chuckling slightly. "You think I'm after her? No, no...I couldn't care less about that human child. _You_ are the one I want DEAD!" he shouted. At the last word, he jumped at Phantom with his right arm raked towards him. Phantom caught his hand and pressed an arm to Deathscope's chest, forcing him back. Suddenly, he grinned in a way that made Deathscope's ectoplasm run cold.

Phantom had an idea, and it could be the key to defeating Deathscope.

He overshadowed Deathscope.

Maddie gasped and Ashley screamed as Deathscope stumbled forward. Jeremy and Jessica, who had only just regained their wits, jerked up at the sound and stared in shock. One thought raced through all of their minds:

_There's nothing keeping Deathscope from Ashley!_

To their amazement, though, Deathscope didn't attack. Instead, he fell to the floor, twitching and convulsing as his aura shifted from red to green and back agfain. Finally, it settled on a dull white and Deathscope stopped moving altogether. Ashley backed away quietly, eyes wide. No one, not even Maddie, knew what to say or think.

* * *

**_"WRETCHED BOY!!!"_**

Phantom flinched away from the voice somewhere in front of him. It was impossible to pinpoint in the solid red expanse.

"You...you entered my mind! **I'LL KILL YOU!!!" **Deathscope screamed, this time from somewhere behind him. Phantom spun around to receive a flying kick from seemingly nowhere. He groaned. Of _course_ Deathscope would be able to see perfectly well while he was blinder than a bat!

His mental whining was interrupted when Deathscope slammed bodily into him, sending him reeling. Phantom righted himself with difficulty and frantically leaped away, correctly guessing that Deathscope would attack again. Deathscope laughed mercilessly. Phantom closed his eyes and focused, trying to figure out a way to beat Deathscope. Jazz's words from an adventure that never happened rang in his ears, and he opened his eyes (as if it did any good), grinning.

_'Danny! Use psychology!'_

Phantom glanced around the expanse, looking for somehting to help him. Finally, he caught a trace of black in the suffocating red. His grin widened. _That _was the key.

Out of nowhere, litterally, Deathscope slammed his fist into Phantom's stomach. Phantom's breath rushed out, and he doubled over in pain, gasping for air. Inside though, his grin was still firm.

Phantom felt Deathscope grab a fistful of the front of his suit, lifting him a few inches. Fighting to control his expression, Phantom cocked his head thoughtfully. He asked, "What are you so afraid of?"

Deathscope's grip faltered, and the 'sky' turned a lighter shade of red while the black spots blossomed. His grip on Phantom's suit loosened slightly, but he tightened it harder than it was before and growled, "What are you talking about? I'm not afraid of anything!" Phantom was pleased to hear a slight quaver in Deathscope's faux-macho voice.

He didn't show his triumph, however, opting instead to innocently point out the growing black patches. "Black means fear, right? That means you're afraid of something. Is it me?" Phantom smirked inwardly.

Deathscope snarled viciously, and Phantom actually caught a glimpse of it when the fog cleared for a half-second. He didn't get to ponder it, though, because Deathscope whirled around and hurled Phantom away. "I am **_NOT _**afraid of a puny half-ghost!"

Phantom groaned as his back connected painfully with whatever was serving as the ground in Deathscope's mindscape. _Mustn'e give up...have to keep provoking him... _he thought to himself. It was so hard though, knowing that if he went too far, or not far enough, Deathscope would kill him.

"Funny, you seem pretty defensive for someone who's not afraid," Phantom called. He stood straight, barely wincing despite his pain.

Deathscope faltered again, and the mist dissipated completely. Phantom glanced around to take in his surroundings, realizing that they were in an arena of sorts. It seemed to resemble a Colusseum, causing Phantom to groan, "Oh, great...it's Ancient Egypt again. Execpt 'King Tuck' isn't here this time..."

Deathscope stared around in shock. "What?...How did you...? Impossible!" Deathscope's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and the pupils all but dissapeared. "NO! You can't beat me! You can't!"

Phantom grinned as ghostly energy formed around his hands. "Can...and WILL!" he shouted as he thrust his palms forward, shooting blasts at the stunned ghost. They slammed into Deathscope, sending his small form flying. With a sickening crunch, Deathscope collided with the wall, forming a hole in the bricks. Groaning in pain, Deathscope slid out of the hole and struggled into a fighting stance.

"I...will not...**_LOSE!!!"_** Deathscope shouted. He launched himself at Phantom, who blocked the attack easily. Deathscope threw punch after punch, but Phantom blocked, dodged, or returned them all.

Finally, Phantom found an opening and slammed an ectoplasmically-charged fist into Deathscope's gut. Deathscope doubled over Phantom's fist and fell back, stumbling to regain his balance. Phantom charged him while he was finding his footing and knocked him into the same hole again. This time, crash after crash was heard and Phantom looked into the hole to find...no one.

Coking an eyebrow suspiciously, Phantom strode forward and stepped through the body-shaped holes where Deathscope had burst through. Cautiously, he peered around, expecting an attack at any moment. When none came, Phantom placed a hand against the last wall--the only one that hadn't been broken.

His hand never stopped.

Phantom pulled his hand back with a gasp. He stared at the brick structure in confusion. It was dark, like the rest of the tunnel, but upon closer inspeciton, he found it to be strangely immaterial.

Phantom's curiousity was aroused, so he leaned through the wall and stared down. His glowing eyes revealed nothing, so he summoned a ball of energy into his hand. He let it fall into the darkness and quite litterally gazed into the abyss. There was no visible end to it, and considering whose mind the abyss was in, Phantom had no doubts that it _did _go on forever.

Phantom shuddered. To fall into that hole...he _REALLY _didn't envy Deathscope. He pulled away and followed the sparse light back to the arena. Already, it was getting dimmer and dimmer, as if Deathscope had left one last spite for Phantom. Apparently, the farther Deathscope fell, the darker his mindscape became.

Frantically, Phantom searched for an exit. He hoped upon hope that he wouldn't have to save Deathscope like he did Ashley.

As the shadows grew, Phantom stumbled along the arena, pressing his palms against the stone in hopes of finding a trigger to let him out. Slowly, the shadows enveloped him, and his ferver grew until he was whipping across the wall, creating a miniature tornado in the center of the arena.

Phantom turned to stare at the swirling dust. An idea blossomed into his mind, and he tilted his head back to see the tip of the tornado. Far above him, he saw a small glimmer of light.

Phantom clenched his fists. That _had _to be the way out.

* * *

**Done! God, that chapter took forever...ignoring the fact that it's over 1000 words longer than my other chapters, my computer that I WAS typing it on (I had already typed half of it...) lost it's internet connection for a week. We're getting a new server on Monday.**

**So, I had to get on another computer and type THE ENTIRE CHAPTER over again.**

**Oh, yes, and let's not forget that I wanted to check a word's spelling, so I accidentally closed the window without saving what I'd written already...it was Colusseum, by the way. I had to retype everything before I mentioned that.**

**(headdesk) Good Lord, that was a pain in the butt.**

**Don't expect another chapter for a rather long while--I'm at the point where I had finished writing, and I'm at a major writer's block. I haven't actually written anything (not counting typing what I've already written) for over three months. There's a problem here. Oh, well...I'll figure it out.**

**And I think I should stop setting due dates for myself...I never seem to make them. XP So sorry to those of you who I told I was going to update 2 weeks ago...which is just about everyone...(gulp)**

**Anyway,**

**Thanks to:**

**Twisted Creampuff, Ness Lupin, Isadora The Great, The Midnight Phantomess (WOOHOO! NEW REVIEWER!!!), hoove-print-on-your-heart, DP fan, PPGBelle4, Samantha Seldowitz (Hi, welcome to Pen Pals. May I take your order?), FantomoDrako (Ooh, nice name, Phantom Dragon! XD Good to see a new face!), lil' munkies, Autumnmycat23, cordria, UlrichxYumi DannyxSam 4ever (...Crud. I'm out of witty welcoming remarks. Hi! New reviewers are nice and appreciated.), ghostanimal, PotterPhan21, DEMONICFang, Yami-chan and Unrealistic, The Blood Countess Erzsebet, and TexasDreamer01. Thanks for waiting!!! (grins nervously)**

**See you when I finish the next chapter!**

**Sasia**


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

_No! I have to get back! The abyss…I've seen it in others' minds…I don't want to go insane! I _CAN'T _go insane!_

Above him, a green glow lit the ledge he'd fallen from. He was barely able to discern Phantom's face, shining with an eerie emerald luminosity. Deathscope growled and thought, _I have to get back up there! _With a groan of exertion, he snapped a mental tendril at Phantom, grabbing at his mind. Like a man struggling madly to not fall off a cliff, he scrabbled to climb up and get a hold on Phantom's psyche. Metaphorical fingernails slid while he pulled with all his might. Finally, he got a firm grip on Phantom's memories and yanked.

Seconds later, he realized his mistake.

* * *

Phantom grinned as he neared the tornado's apex. Above him, the light grew brighter until he was nearly blinded. Around him, the winds of the tornado buffeted him, driving to throw him away. He struggled on, wind whipping his hair around in frenzied cycles. 

Suddenly, he became aware of a strange tugging sensation in the back of his mind. It started out like a gentle tug, but it quickly elevated to a strong yank. To his horror, he was being forced away from the light. Slowly at first, then gaining speed, he was snatched away from his freedom head-first.

"Yaa-AAAAAAA_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"_ he screamed, unable to control his flight. He was unwillingly angled into the holes Deathscope made, and he saw a rainbow glimmer far below him. His ectoplasm ran cold when he realized that Deathscope was still there, and approaching fast.

The rainbow shimmer brightened, and Deathscope came into focus. He squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the crash.

The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his forehead.

* * *

Deathscope groaned and opened his eyes. He winced and held a hand to his temples. The last few moments before being knocked out came back to him, and he mutter unintelligibly to himself. In retrospect, that had been a _very_ bad idea. 

Excited voices chattered all around him, so he glanced up and stared around. He immediately recognized one figure—Phantom's human half. Deathscope jumped back and rolled into a fighting stance, hiding his pain for the expectant fight. To his amazement, Phantom's human half—Danny Fenton?—completely ignored him. Deathscope cocked an eyebrow at the strange behavior.

"Oh, come on, Danny! You can't tell me you're not excited about this! Go in!" his friend, the gothic girl, said.

Danny grinned at his friend. "You're right! Who knows what super-cool things exist on the other side?"

So saying, he stepped into the white-and-black jumpsuit he'd been holding. "Hold on." The goth reached out and pulled off a label on his chest in the shape of Jack Fenton's head. "You can't go around with that on your chest," she said with a smile.

Danny grinned back at her. When he turned to the Portal, though, his grin vanished, replaced by a look of apprehension. He stepped through the gateway.

Deathscope floated closer, hovering just above and behind Danny. Danny's left hand hit something in an indentation in the wall; something less solid that depressed. Both sets of eyes widened as a spark of green electricity fizzled at the end of the wormhole, growing into a surge of energy as it raced towards them.

It hit them and Deathscope's mind was blinded by an onslaught of thoughts, feelings, and memories.

He screamed.

* * *

Phantom opened his eyes onto a strange sight. At first, he thought it was Deathscope, and he tensed up to fight. After a moment, though, he realized that it was just a dunk-tank clown. He was at a carnival. The ghostly teen relaxed and shook his head. The rainbow hair had thrown him off. Phantom leaned back against a wall and grinned while he watched the clown bait his victims. 

"Hey Buddy!" the clown called to a teenager walking by. He was covered in body-piercings. The boy glanced over. "You look a little lost. The hospital's that way! I hope you recover from that blender accident!"

The teen's eyes narrowed, and he stalked forward. "What're you talking about, Bozo?"

The Bozo grinned mockingly. "Well, I figured you got attacked by a blender. There's no other sane way to get so much metal imbedded in you!"

The teen slammed a five-dollar bill into the carny's hand and grabbed a tennis ball. He threw it at the target.

_Clunk! _The Bozo hit the water.

Phantom's grin widened. It was hilarious to watch the clowns play people's emo…tions…. His eyes widened when the clown didn't come back up.

"_I always used them, influenced them to my will." _Phantom gasped and spun around, searching for Deathscope. After all, it was his voice. At the dunk tank, the carny ran over and pulled out the Bozo's limp body. People began to scream and panic while the carny stood in shock over the lifeless clown. A freak accident. A bump on the head. It only takes a foot of water to drown.

"_And I will continue in my death."_

Phantom closed his eyes as an onslaught of thoughts, feelings, and memories flooded his senses.

* * *

Maddie stared at the fallen ghost in apprehension. Something had happened, but she wasn't sure as to what. 

Closing her eyes, she let the events flash past her eyelids.

_Phantom dove into Deathscope's body._

_Deathscope glowed, then fell to the floor, twitching._

_He didn't get up._

Maddie sighed. That was basically how the scene looked now. Deathscope was still lying motionless a few feet away, Jack was beginning to come to, Jeremy and Jessica were regaining their senses, and Ashley was staring straight ahead of her in shock.

"Ugh," Jack muttered. "What was that?"

Maddie lifted her head to look at him. "I'm not sure. All I can think of is that maybe Phantom overshadowed Deathscope."

Jack blinked. "Deathscope? That's its name?" Curiously, he tilted his head to one side. "How did you know that? We've never seen it before!"

Maddie sighed. This was going to be a long explanation. "Before I fill you in, we should restrain Deathscope. I don't want him getting free on us."

Jack nodded and painfully pulled himself to his feet.

* * *

Maddie groaned. Deathscope was tied with the Fenton Fisher, her leg was splinted, and Jack wanted answers. Behind him, Jeremy and Jessica were fussing over Ashley, glad that she was all right. 

"What do you want to know?" Maddie asked.

Jack threaded his hand through his thinning hair. "Where to begin…. Why didn't you want me to fight Phantom?"

The answer wasn't very convincing. "Phantom's good, not evil. He helped us save Ashley—,"

"But he kidnapped her in the first place!"

Maddie shook her head. "No, he didn't. We just assumed he did. Remember Ashley was telling us not to shoot him? There was a reason for that. He's _not evil."_

Jack shook his head in disbelief but let the explanation stand. "Then why was he here?" he asked suspiciously.

"He brought Ashley back and helped save her. Unfortunately, the ghost we _thought _was good tried to kill us. Now he's stuck in Deathscope…I think."

Jack leveled a strange look on her. "Inside Deathscope? Like…overshadowing? But that's impossible! Ghosts can't overshadow other ghosts!" he protested.

Maddie sighed. "Not overshadowed. It's more like…I don't know. I've never dealt with this kind of thing before."

Jack groaned and sat beside his wife. "This is just one big, confusing mess, isn't it?"

Maddie nodded wearily. Before she could reply, though, a bright burst of light caught her eye. It came from Deathscope.

"Jack! Get a gun!" she yelled. Jack rushed to the front door where his gun had fallen. Just as his fingertips brushed it, though, a shockwave lifted him off his feet and blew him into a wall. His head slammed into it with a dull crack, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

The others fared little better; they were thrown to the ground several feet away. Maddie's head connected with a chair leg, sending her to join her husband in unconsciousness. Deathscope's body pulsed with energy, and the Fenton-Fisher line snapped.

Jeremy's eyes widened as Phantom was thrown out of Deathscope's body with a shout. Deathscope's eyes snapped open, but they were a vivid green. Fear blossoming in his chest, Jeremy turned to look at Phantom's eyes.

They were rainbowed.

* * *

Deathscope came to and saw Phantom lying a few feet away. He blinked and shook his head to clear away the after-images of Phantom's life. It brought forth his past actions from Phantom's point of view. Deathscope recoiled from Phantom's venomous comments. Was he really that over reactive? But…he had reason! Phantom didn't understand how those idiotic punks murdered him! 

Right?

Deathscope released the troubling thoughts from his mind and looked up to meet Phantom's worried gaze. Both started at the unexpected eye color of their adversary.

A whirring noise dragged their attention to the Sakugo parents, who had grabbed their respective weapons upon recovering. Though their hands were shaking, both trained the guns on Deathscope with determination.

In a flash of genius, Deathscope reacted by diving into Ashley's chest.

Ashley gasped and her eyes turned an odd mixture of green and tye-dye. She grinned wickedly and turned to her parents.

In a voice much deeper than should ever come out of her mouth, she gloated, "You wouldn't want to hit your poor, innocent daughter, now would you?"

Jessica and Jeremy faltered and lowered their guns. "You monster!" Jessica hissed. They glared at the ghost inhabiting their daughter in rage. Deathscope launched Ashley's body at her parents, landing blows to the sides of their heads, knocking them together. Both parents dropped to the floor, out cold.

Deathscope grinned wider, sure that he had won until a voice interrupted his victory.

"You're lying to yourself."

The grin shot off his face, and he turned to face Phantom with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. Phantom did not deign to spare a glance, opting instead to let his chin rest on his chest. "What? What are you talking about?!" Deathscope shouted.

"You think you hate humans for what they did to you, and you won't admit that it was an accident." Phantom looked up to meet Deathscope's stunned stare. His eyes were similar to Deathscope's, but the colors were inverted. While Deathscope's eyes were rainbow in the iris and green in the should-be whites, Phantom's were green in the iris and rainbow in the 'whites'. "You're blaming all humans as a scapegoat to release your anger. It's unfair, yes, but only an accident with no one to blame." Phantom stared at Deathscope with flat deadpan eyes.

Deathscope growled, refusing to admit defeat. "You're wrong! They were remorseless! They sentenced me to rot in a forgotten pit! _**YOU'RE WRONG!!!"**_

Deathscope was seething in rage by the end of his shouts, but Phantom remained calm and simply stared at him. Off to his right, Maddie and Jack were beginning to come to and realize the situation. Slowly, so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves, they slithered around Deathscope and collected the remains of the Fenton Fisher.

Phantom continued talking to Deathscope emotionlessly. "You aren't really evil, are you? Just misguided. You believe it's the humans' fault you died…." Phantom's eyes became more calculating. "No, you just _want _to believe it. You know they're not to blame." He shook his head. "Now that I know your past, I realize that you deserve pity, not hate."

Deathscope's head reeled. Pity? Compassion? What…But…How was he supposed to react? No one had ever looked upon him with anything but hate or fear once they knew who and what he was, what he tried to do? Who was Phantom to be any different?

Deathscope's eyes glazed over, and Phantom stepped closer. When he was only a mere few feet away, Deathscope's eyes snapped into focus. His fingertips trembled. "You—you're lying! You're trying to trick me! Stay away!" Deathscope relinquished Ashley's body to bring his abilities back to full power. He turned intangible to leap through the wall and flew away as fast as he could.

Phantom growled softly under his breath and leapt after Deathscope, leaving Jack and Maddie to stare after them. Both glanced at each other and simultaneously leapt for the keys to the GAV. Maddie looked up at Jack.

"Honey, I'm driving."

_

* * *

_Deathscope looked at his hands, which were still shaking with emotion. _Is it possible…no. He can't have my powers. Although it would explain how he knew my insecurities…. Can he? Can he really have my powers? Impossible—I still have them. Unless…. _Deathscope landed on a rooftop and raised one hand to the stars. Summoning his concentration, he gathered all his energy at his palm. 

He shot a green ectoblast into the night sky.

Jaws agape, he numbly allowed his hand to drop back to his side, still staring at the spot where his blast had dissipated. "I have his powers…which means he has mine as well," he muttered. He heard the telltale thud of boots on concrete and turned around to face Phantom.

Phantom stepped forward, gazing around at the rooftop curiously. He looked forward at Deathscope again, eyebrow raised. "Do you know where we are?" he asked Deathscope calmly. He halted his advance several yards away.

Deathscope shook his head, still shocked.

"We're on the same rooftop where I first met Ashley. Interesting how things seem to work in circles, isn't it?"

_Since when does he talk like that? _Deathscope wondered absent-mindedly. "I-Is that so?"

Phantom nodded. "Yes. It's where we had our first talk, where she offered me someone to talk to if things got too rough." He nodded briefly. "I'd like to extend that same offer to you, now."

Deathscope's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "You're just trying to keep me here until those ghost hunters get here. I won't fall for it."

Phantom cocked his head and reverted back to human form. "I'm defenseless. I'm also their son. If they threaten you, you have a very handy hostage on your hands."

Deathscope snarled to hide his amazement. "And what if I use you as a hostage right now? I could kill them all by using you as a shield…I could even kill you now and achieve what I came here for! What's to stop me?"

Danny stared at him calmly. "I know you won't. I've been in your head—I know how your mind works. You're in shock right now, and you desperately need help sorting out what's in your head. It's pretty rough having everything you thought right to be shown at you from a controversial point of view, isn't it?"

Deathscope, once again surprised by the boy's new speech habits, was about to retort angrily when he saw a glimmer in Danny's eyes. It wasn't a mischievous glimmer, or an angry one; it was one of a cracked spirit. Deathscope's powers flooded through Danny, revealing Danny's state of mind: almost identical to Deathscope's.

Swallowing his earlier retort, he responded, "You know from experience, don't you?"

Danny smiled slightly. "It's pretty frightening to have someone you thought was pure evil shown in a good light, while you're shown in bad. More so when you get some of their powers and can see their mental instability, too."

Deathscope nodded. He could feel the half-ghost's mental sanity teetering on the edge. Come to think of it, he could feel his own in the same position, too. "I can empathize with that."

"I say again: You want to talk?"

Deathscope nodded, sitting down several feet away from Danny. Danny plopped down where he was. Both faced each other in an awkward silence. Finally Danny spoke.

"You had a pretty rough afterlife, didn't you?"

Deathscope nodded wearily. "Ever since I made my decision to hate humans and get my revenge, the other ghosts stayed away for fear that I would harbor a grudge against them, too. Except for Clockwork," he added thoughtfully. "Clockwork always seemed to know that I was only against humans, not ghosts. That, or he was too dense to figure it out."

Danny snickered quietly. "I'm pretty sure it was none of the above. He probably knew you were 'evil,' " he said with air quotes, "but he still let you meet me. I imagine he expected all of this to happen."

Deathscope shook his head. "That ghost's really strange. I don't think I'll ever understand how he thinks. Anyway, I stayed in seclusion for most of my afterlife…. Why am I even telling you this? You saw all my memories, didn't you?" he asked, cocking his head suspiciously.

Danny shrugged. "Jazz always says it's better to say it yourself. Something about it being admittance and acceptance."

Deathscope raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you take a turn?"

Danny took a breath and began. "I'm always trying to be good, and stop ghosts from destroying the town. I've always had doubts, especially with the whole CAT fiasco, and it doesn't help when the townspeople accuse me of being evil myself. I try so hard to be good, but most of them still can't see it—not even my own parents."

"Your parents have trusted you this whole weekend, especially your mom. What's to say they won't continue trusting you?"

Danny stared flatly at him. "They'll stop trusting me when the next ghost attacks and I miss and accidentally break something like a car...or a building. Sometimes I wish I could just forget it all and be evil. I know I can't, though."

Deathscope winced. "Ouch. Well, if it helps, right now I wish I could be good, but I know I can't."

Danny stared oddly at him. "What do you mean, you can't?"

Deathscope shrugged. "I just can't. You were meant to be good; I was meant to be…well, evil."

Danny cocked an eyebrow. "You don't have to be either. Being the superhero's my job. You can just sit back on the sidelines like Dash or Paullina…or Dora. That doesn't make you evil."

Deathscope stared at him. "That…actually makes a lot of sense." He tilted his head backward to stare up at the stars. "Not have to get revenge, not have to _save_ people." He spat out the word _save_ as if it were poison. "I think I would like that very much. Yes, yes I would." He looked back at Danny. I highly appreciate this…you can always call on me if you need help."

Danny nodded, grinning. "Thanks. Er…want a hand getting back through the Fenton Portal?"

Deathscope shook his head. "With your leave, I think I'll stay in the human world for a few days; get accustomed to humans being good." He rose to a float and touched two fingers to his forehead in a salute and then vanished.

Danny sighed happily and flopped back to lie on the roof, looking up at the stars. He threw his arms out, stretching. He froze when something crumpled under his right hand.

Slowly, he rolled onto his right elbow to stare at the piece of paper in confusion. He extended a hand for it and pulled it to his nose, where he read it.

_Dear Phantom,_

_I don't know if you're good or bad right now, but I just hope you get this._

_I can't find Ashley anywhere, and you were the last to see her. She went after you. Please bring her back if you have her—I'll pay you anything, even my own life._

_Please bring my daughter back._

Jeremy Sakugo 

Danny stared at it silently and grinned. What a great ending.

* * *

**And I am DONE!!! ...**

**Not. One more--the epilogue. Good Lord, this chapter was over 3,000 words WITHOUT the author's note. oO I think it was...eight pages? Is that right? eh, a lot longer than I'm used to, that's for sure.**

**Thanks to:**

**Devianta (Glad you like, and I'm always happy to see new faces! Hope to see you again! XD), magpie8spook (I thought you had reviewed, though...I recognize your name. oO Either way, WELCOME!), cordria, angel-phantom-babii (Wow, second-to-last chapter, and I'm still getting new reviewers! AWESOME!), DP fan, PotterPhan21, ReaderGirl (LOL thanks! Welcome to the story!), ShonaiulaRose (In the immortal words of Ice Age: "WISH GRANTED!" Thanks for coming!), Twisted Creampuff, Tevagirl 16, PPGBelle4, The Halfa Wannabe, Rossz Farkas (Erzsebet...I've heard that name before, and in a review. Are you The Blood Countess Erzsebet? Or are you new? oO;), Yami-chan and Unrealistic, Soului (thanks for the idea--if I ever come back to rewrite the beginning, I'm gonna use that!), Amber-Phantom, FantomoDrako, ghostanimal, Autumnmycat23, and EmoGwyddoniaeth2 (Heya! Thanks for coming! XD And yes, writer's blocks deserve torture). TWENTY REVIEWS. THAAANK YOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!! -glomps all-**

**Special thanks to cordria, who helped me fix the last half of the chapter (the earlier ending was Corny with a capital 'C'), and basically gave me the idea for it. THANK YOU!**

**See you next time with the (needs to be rewritten) epilogue!**

**Sasia**


	17. Epilogue

"Wooo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Phantom grinned at Ashley, who was currently screaming her lungs out. He pulled back into a loop, ending with a breath-taking dive. He held it until they were mere feet from the ground and pulled up suddenly, sunlight filtering through his hair. Ashley laughed full-heartedly.

Below, Jeremy exited his apartment through the roof door and waved up to Phantom, catching his attention. He pointed to his watch, signaling that their time was up. Phantom landed gently, letting Ashley step out of his arms. He saluted playfully and leapt off the rooftop towards home.

On the way, he saw two familiar faces and landed silently behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tucker walked with Sam to Danny's listening absent-mindedly to the ranting tirade she was indulging in.

"…And if he's not there, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I see him again! We haven't seen him since Friday!" she groused. "Where's he been? I know we're supposed to be covering for him over the weekend, but he didn't tell us why, or where he was going to be! What if he's hurt or trapped or…dead?" Here, she shivered slightly. "Tuck, where would he be that he couldn't talk to us?"

Tucker turned slightly to look her in the eye, careful to mask his own worry with a confident grin. "I'm sure he's okay, Sam. Danny's a superhero! He's not going to let anyone just off him, right?"

Sam dipped her head. "Well, no, but…."

"But I'm fine. I can't believe you thought I'd let myself get killed by a ghost, Sam," Danny said teasingly.

Sam and Tucker jumped in surprise and spun around to see their best friend grinning widely at them. "Danny!" they shouted in unison. Sam grabbed him in a tight hug and Tucker greeted him by pounding fists. "Hey, Dude! Where ya' been?" he asked.

Danny winced at the worried undertone and Sam's anxious expression as she pulled away. "Uh…heh, would you believe me if I told you that I was in a girl's mind?"

At their blank stares, he elaborated, "Remember Ashley? Well, I had to go into her mind to bring her out of a coma, and then Dad came home and I had to fight a three-way battle between my parents, _Ashley's_ parents, and a wacked-out ghost. But then my mom convinced Dad that I'm the good guy, so I think we're at a truce right now. Oh, and I convinced the ghost to not be evil anymore." He tilted his head, considering. "Yeah, I think that about sums it up."

Tucker and Sam stared at him for several seconds, and then Tucker chuckled dryly. "You just can't get any friends the normal way, can you?" he joked.

Danny laughed lightly, but someone else answered with a chuckle. "No, he can't, can he?"

Danny's eyes widened at the familiar deep voice, and he spun to face his foe of the previous few days. _"Deathscope?!"_ he asked incredulously.

Deathscope bowed in midair. "The one and only!" He turned to Sam and held out a hand, palm up. "Would the lovely lady care to accompany me to the park? I can _sense_ your attraction…."

Sam's eyes widened, and she started stuttering, drawing the attention away from Tucker's bugged-out eyes and dropped jaw. Danny's eyes morphed into the color scheme that they had changed to after exploring Deathscope's mind. _**"What did you say?!"**_ he hissed.

Deathscope glanced between the two and sighed. "Alas, for it seems the attraction was not meant for me." Grinning again, he wrapped his arms around Danny and Sam's shoulders. "Well, I suppose I must concede the girl to the one she loves. Have fun, Love Doves!"

With a peevish grin, he disappeared, leaving two blushing teens behind. Tucker's laughter brought their wrath upon him:

"_**SHUT IT, TUCK!"**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maddie sat at the kitchen table and sipped her cup of coffee. Jack sat across from her, mimicking her actions. They regarded each other over the rims of their mugs until Maddie set her cup on the table to clasp her fingers under her chin.

"Well, Honey? What do you think?"

Jack set his own mug on the table and leaned back thoughtfully, ignoring the squeals of protest emanating from the chair. "We never found out what happened between them; by the time we got there, Deathscope was gone. For all we know, this whole thing could have been a plan to make us trust Phantom." He sighed. "I don't believe that, though. From what you've said, Phantom was sincere."

Maddie nodded. "I agree. Here's my idea: we have a truce with Phantom, become allies, even, and we help him when he needs it. If he ever betrays our trust, well…let's just say it won't be pretty and leave it at that."

Jack nodded in agreement. "I like it."

The front door opened. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Maddie smiled at Jack. "We'll finish this later," she muttered. Raising her voice, she turned to face her son and his friends. "Hi, Sweetie! How was your sleep-over?"

Danny grinned and scoffed, "Oh, blah. Just the usual. Hey, we'll be in my room, okay?"

Maddie waved him off. "Sure, Dear! Jazz's bus will be here soon, by the way."

Danny paused, allowing Sam to speak up, "Bus? I didn't know there was a bus….didn't Mr. Fenton have to go pick her up?"

Maddie shot an exasperated glance at Jack, who was grinning sheepishly. "I thought so, too. Apparently, we missed that piece of mail. _I wonder why…."_ she muttered.

Jack raised his palms defensively. "I looked like junk mail, I swear!" he exclaimed.

Sam and Tucker shook their heads in amusement and followed Danny upstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeremy ruffled Ashley's hair playfully as she came in. "Did you have fun, Ashley?" he asked jovially.

Ashley nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! We did loop-de-loops!"

Jeremy laughed, caught up in his daughter's happiness. "C'mon, your mom's making lunch."

They walked down the stairs together and stepped into the apartment, letting the delicious aroma of sloppy joe's fill their noses. Ashley ran into the kitchen and tackled her mom in a hug. "Hi, Mom!"

Jessica set her oven mitts on the counter and swept Ashley up in a hug. "Hi, Ashley! Are you hungry?"

Ashley nodded, grinning. "I'm starved!" She rubbed her stomach for emphasis. "Flying sure takes a lot out of you."

Jessica grinned. "So that's where you've been all this time! Did you have a good time?

Ashley nodded happily. "Phantom's so much fun to be around!"

Jessica set Ashley down and said, "Lunch's almost ready—will you set the table for me, please?"

Ashley shrugged. "Sure." She bounced away to be replaced by Jeremy, who took his wife in a hug and kissed her gently.

"Hi, Honey." he muttered.

Jessica smiled. "Hey."

Ashley shouted from across the kitchen. "Mom? I can't find any napkins!"

Jeremy chuckled and let go of his wife to go help Ashley hunt down the elusive napkins.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mom? Dad? …Danny? I'm back!" Jazz shouted over the exhaust from the bus. She set her bags down just inside the door.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted. Moments later, he came barreling down the stairway and tackled her in a hug. Surprised, she staggered back a few steps, arms spread wide for balance.

"Whoa, what'd I miss?" she asked half-jokingly.

Sam and Tucker stepped down the stairs. Tucker spoke up, "According to Danny, a lot."

Jazz raised an eyebrow at Danny, who quickly let go of her and backed off. "Yeah," he said, "a lot. I made a new friend or two! C'mon, I'll explain over a shake." He dragged her out the door, acknowledging Sam and Tucker's farewells with a nod while studiously ignoring her protests of needing to put her bags away. "You're buying, though."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So this Deathscope character went from good to bad to good again?" Jazz queried as Danny drained his shake.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he's really weird. Once he stopped being evil, though, he was actually pretty nice." He shrugged. "Kinda like Clockwork, come to think of it."

Jazz tilted her head. "You said he was the one who gave you to Deathscope, right? Why would he have sent you to him if he know Deathscope was evil? Was he _trying_ to get you killed?"

Danny shook his head. "Clockwork wouldn't do that. He probably figured that I would get Deathscope to turn good, or something like that. Clockwork doesn't want me dead, unlike most ghosts I know."

Jazz stared at him skeptically, but didn't argue. Her brother was somewhat naïve when it came to placing his trust, but Jazz would keep an eye on him. If this "Clockwork" hurt her brother, well…ghost or not, she'd make him pay.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ghost in question floated in front of his portal, a gentle smile on his face as the portal flickered through scenes with Danny and his sister, Sam and Tucker, Jack and Maddie, and Ashley's family. Everyone was content, and all had new feelings of attachment to their friends and family. Clockwork smiled.

The portal changed to show the last character in the whole parade. Deathscope was skimming the treetops in a small park several miles out of town. His usual snarl was replaced by a peaceful grin, and his aura had shifted to a light blue. Deathscope had evolved the most, and he exuded a joyful contentedness. Below him, a crying child who had dropped an ice-cream cone miraculously stopped crying and ran off, laughing the whole way.

Clockwork turned away from the screen. He nodded, satisfied. "Everything is exactly as it should be."

**End**


End file.
